Resident evil S5: The end of the nightmare
by MysticGohan88
Summary: Chris Redfield, now apart of the BSAA; must travel to Kijuju to put an end to the orgins of the Progenitor Virus, and uncover what truly happened to his partner, Jill. Luckliy, he's got alittle back up going in with him, two survivors of Raccoon City.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Resident evil, or any of it's creations. Despite my wish to take over as ruler of Resident evil, I cannot. So instead, I do own my own original characters. Such as Keith, Joe, and Luke. For those who don't understand who these guys are, read my characters descriptions in my profile in order to understand. This will at times in the fanfic break off from the main game for a while, only to return to it. Resident evil is a manufacture product, created by the genius Shinji Mikima himself. I hope that this will become a successful fanfic as time goes by. Enjoy reading!!_**

Chapter 1: Flash backs

_By: MysticGohan88. _

_Prologue…_

_***_

_One month after the death of Jill Valentine, BSAA HQ; 8:08 pm…_

"_I said no"!!_

"_Get back here Drew"!!_

"_Fuck you Chris"!!_

_In the lobby of the BSAA North American HQ, Keith Taylor's formerly Drew O'Connor; stormed towards the exit of the building. Keith had been through more T-Virus related incidents then anyone else he knew, and it wasn't long after the death of Jill that he wanted out!! He couldn't be fighting these monsters for the rest of his life!! He never asked for any of the powers bestowed upon him. Being involved in countless outbreaks had left him cynical and dark…_

_Christopher Redfield grasped him by his shoulders and growled, "Where the hell do you think your going". His bulging muscles enabled him to hold Keith from moving for a moment. However, brute strength was no match for the power of the Hunter Virus within the young man of 25. Slapping his hand of, the man returned the glare just as hard to Chris. _

"_I worked alongside you guys for long enough, I'm sick of this bullshit" he hissed. Looking down at the steel floor in anger, he grunted, "You have any idea of what I've been through over these years. How many bio threats I've been tossed into unwillingly"._

"_Some of them you went into on your own decision" Chris pointed out in annoyance._

"_That's beside the point, you prick" Keith growled. Pointing at himself, he said "I'm done with working with you people, and against threats similar to Umbrella. I want to live my own life, and not the life of a warrior, constantly doing battle with the undead". When he saw Chris scoff in annoyance, he felt his blood rise in hatred._

"_You don't any part of this? You hypocrite!! Why did you work for the Florida STARS branch until five years ago" Chris scoffed._

"_That was only to further prepare myself for those assholes from Umbrella. I'm not fully human anymore!! Haven't been for 10 years now; so you think they wouldn't want to use me as a new specimen". Crossing his arms, he yelled, "Now that Umbrella's gone, I have no need to keep fighting with you people". Ignoring the stares for the people working in the lobby, Keith turned to leave only for Chris to grasp him by his shoulders again._

"_So after everything we've gone through your just gonna walk away, you damn coward" Chris screamed. He wanted to knock some sense into this kid for being so selfish, and ignorant. Some of the rival companies of Umbrella still had his eye on him. Even with Umbrella gone, did he really think they were just gonna leave him alone?!? HA!! For a scientist POV, he was a new type of BOW, so of course they would wish to dissect him and use him for their own personal gain!!_

"_Your damn straight, we're through" Keith growled. Shoving past Chris, he marched towards the revolving doors. _

_Chris however, wasn't about to let him leave. "So, after what happened to your friends, your just gonna stop fighting for their sake. What a spineless coward". A cruel smirk etched on his lips as Keith halted in his tracks. His smirk waded slightly at the look of indescribable fury on his face._

"_What did you say?" Keith shouted, daring him to repeat himself. Marching up and getting in Chris's face, despite being slightly shorter then him, he gave him light shove. "You bastard, I dare you to say that again" he yelled, clenching his knuckles._

"_You heard me, or are you really that much of a dumbass" Chris grinned._

"_This coming from the guy who couldn't save his girlfriend" Keith smirked, knowing the right emotional buttons to push. Seeing Chris's expression change to hatred, he smiled maliciously,_

"_How dare you?!?! Who do you think you are" Chris demanded pushing Keith back, close to decking him in one blow. Jill Valentine had been killed not long ago when she sacrificed herself to kill Wesker. They had gone on a mission from a reliable source of the location of the former president of Umbrella, Ozwell. E. Spencer. They arrived too late, as Wesker had already killed him, and defeated Keith in combat. Keith had heard of Spencer's location, and wanted to kill the old man for destroying his life!! Wesker was about to finish off Chris, but Jill tackled him out one of the picture windows and fell to her death, along with Wesker._

"_The guy who could had maybe saved her…if she was my girlfriend anyway" chuckled Keith. What Chris said next, caused him to snap._

"_Least I didn't put a bullet through my father's head"._

_*CRRAAACCCCKKKK*!!!!!_

_No words were spoke as Chris fell to the on his rear, gripping his bleeding nose. Glaring at Keith in anger, he stayed silent as Keith tried to ripe him apart!! Which he would have, had not for the timely intervention of Joseph Torres, the only other surviving camper and Keith's best friend. They had known each other ever since they we're children, and he was the only one allowed to call Keith by his real name. Holding Keith back, he shouted, "Calm down drew, and you'll kill him"._

"_That's the idea, I'll rip your fucking head off Redfield" Keith snarled like a wild animal. That was one of the few times where he used Chris's last name, only when he was pissed at him. Realizing he wasn't going to get to him, he stopped struggling. _

"_Please Drew, we could use your help, why don't you just join the BSAA" pleaded Joe. He was concerned for his friend. Ever since he developed an alternate ego ZETA from 10 years ago, he just hadn't been the same since then. Sure, Joe had been captured by Wesker and tricked into believing he was his son, but he recovered, so why not Drew?_

_Keith shoved Joe away from him, disgusted. "Don't touch me, like I said; I'm done". Turning to glare at Chris one last time, he snorted as he stalked out the front door. He would never become involved in another supernatural incident; never see another zombie again._

_But the best part was… He would NEVER work with Chris Redfield again!!_

_**Fast forward two year later*_

New Rockford, ND, 2008, May 12; 2:05 pm…

*Ring Ring…*

……

*Ring Ring…*

Glancing away from the TV, Keith groaned as he got up from his leather couch. He had moved back to his hometown of New Rockford about a few years ago, and finally was copping with being back in his birthplace. It had been uncomfortable going back their, but deiced that it was best to confront his fears of living alone, without his fathers support. With the money he made as a merc., he had bought himself a nice home in the suburbs, on the outskirts of town. It was a lazy Saturday with not much going on, and he hadn't received any jobs in awhile. ZETA was become restless; as he craved for action!! So he only hopped whoever was calling, had a job for him. Going into the bar/kitchen, he brushed past some old newspapers and reached for the phone.

"Hello" he grunted into the receiver in his deepened voice.

"Hello Mr. O'Connor, are you interested in some work" came a mysterious voice from the receiver.

Keith snorted in amusement. "Sorry pal, you got the wrong number," he grunted as he went to hang up.

"It's David Torres" spoke the voice.

Keith froze.

Oh yeah. Joe's father. He was one of the five surviving members of the RPD that was destroyed in Raccoon City. He joined the BSAA right when it was created in order to combat further bio threats. He was relived when his son Joe returned to him alive. That was one of the few things Keith envied Joe for. He still had a living father. He had to put his own father down when he went zombie back in Raccoon. A good man David was, at age 46 he still was an active field agent; and an excellent one to boot.

"What is it sir" Keith said, switching over to respectful. Keith got along well with Mr. Torres when he was a kid. He allowed him to try out his first gun at age 13 when his father wouldn't allow him. Also he worked alongside his own father, who was an RPD member as well.

"A situation was turned up here at the BSAA," he grimly informed. When Keith said nothing, he continued "Recently an incident has turned up in western Africa, a small village called Kijuju. We have reasons to believe that Tricell may have something to do with it. We've already sent in a small team to investigate, but recent transmissions have sent that their having difficulty. We suspect that this may be the threat of another bio terrorist threat. We'll be working alongside the West African branch of the BSAA, and we're sending in more men to assists. I know you're not affiliated with us, but we could use your help".

"Pah, why should I risk my neck for this one? Is Chris going in? Cause if he is, you can tell him to shove this right up his…" Keith started angrily.

"Yes he's going in, so is my son" David informed.

Keith halted at this. That idiot!! Why did he constantly have to run off an play hero?!? This isn't a game!! "That doesn't concern me," Keith hesitatingly stated.

"We could really use your help. I know that you told us not to contact you anymore, but I wouldn't be calling you if I didn't need to" informed David.

Keith hesitated as he glanced at an old photo by the windowsill, of him when he was a teenager. He was with all his friends…

_*****_

"_Your so dead, dick head" mocked Joe as he pursued Drew down the side walks of Raccoon. He had a red vest over a black t-shirt, desert shorts, and brown shoes! It was a beautiful day in early June of 1997. School was out!! Complete freedom to goof off!! Life was great! Drew had taken the liberty to toss a water balloon full of paint at Joe!! It missed, but had gotten his shoes!!_

"_Nah Nah" shot back Drew laughing!! He was dressed in a blue t-shirt, long army shorts, and black running shoes. He loved hanging out with his friends!! It was the one of the greatest things of his life!! His friends… Rushing towards a dark alleyway, he slowed down as he allowed Joe to catch him. Which earned him a hard punch to the shoulder. "Jerk" he grunted laughing._

"_You so had that one coming" Joe grinned, running a hand through his shaved hair._

"_Isn't this cute," rasped a sinister voice. Looking up from hanging out, the two groaned as that idiot Riley stepped out of the shadows. Riley was a tall kid, a year older then both of them. He had clean shaved brown hair, with long grey pants, sleeveless white shirt; and a tattoo of a 9 mm on his shoulder. To girls he would be considered handsome if he weren't a prick._

"_The two weaklings are playing together," he purred. Oh yeah, he was the local asshole by the way. You know, the one kid in your school who's a dick for no reason?_

"_Piss off Riley, we don't want trouble" Joe growled, trying to reason._

"_Maybe troubles looking for you" Riley purred. Snapping his fingers, he smirked as his henchmen stepped out of the shadows. Al of them snickering and cracking their knuckles._

"_Shoot, outnumbered," grunted Drew as he took a defensive position. _

"_I'll beat your head in before you touch them" shot a new voice. Everyone turned and stared wide eyed, as Kevin Will; the athlete, stood in the entrance. He was dressed in his red lettermen jacket, with blue jeans buzzed cut hair and an arrogant grin on his face._

"_Your gonna have to deal with us too" spoke a cool collected voice. Everyone turned again, and saw another new face. Sean Rogers, the cool guy; was leaning casually against a pipe. A black dew rag hide his sandy blonde hair, and his blue eyes we're concealed by shades. A black vest, and light grey shirt concealed his upper body. Finally, a chain hung limply from his dark grey jeans._

"_I think the odd's are even up now" Drew smiled, grateful for their sudden appearance. This was why he hung out with different cliques at school. All of them had your back, as long as you had theirs…_

_Riley took this, as no threat as he grunted, "Doesn't matter how many friends you bring, your still all going down". That out of the way, he charged the gang fist raised, his lackeys behind him…_

_Drew ducked under Riley's punch and countered with an uppercut. He went down in one shot. Glancing at the other's, he smirked as Kevin took out one of them with a double fisted punch. Sean ducked aside, and kicked one in the face. Whilst Joe head butted one, despite him seeing stars. That was enough for Riley's as he took off. _

"_Yeah you better run," shouted Kevin, rubbing his bruised shoulder. They had totaled destroyed Riley and his lackeys. They we're all bark and no bite!! _

"_Wow, you guys have awesome timing" Joe laughed, holding his aching jaw._

_Sean smirked, despite being cool, remarked "That's what friends are for"._

_***_

"Damnit" muttered Keith.

"What was that?" asked David.

Keith sighed; already getting the feeling he was going to regret this. "When and where" he asked.

**_Woo!! That was the first of many to come. I know it seems slow, but as I play the game, It will pick up. I would like to take this time to thank Air force for helping on the BETA!! He's a very successful fanfic author, and I recommend checking his stuff out!! Like I said earlier, I'm going to try and stay on track of his fanfic, whilst going off at times from the main story. Please R&R!!_**


	2. The investigation begins

_**Disclaimer: I don't not own Capcom or resident evil, no matter how much I wish I did. **_

Chapter two: The investigation begins…

_One mile on the outskirts of Kijuju, June 8__th__, 2008, 1:02 pm…_

Africa. The second largest continent in the world. Well known for it's tragic history. Europeans crossed over during the 14th century, brining riches with them; meaning to trade with tribal leaders. The tribes we're wary of the Europeans, not knowing who these foreigners we're, and why they had invaded their home; but due to civil war amongst each other, they accepted without question. Thus began revolts through out all of Africa, whilst Europe watched with a satisfied smirk; gaining profit out of them slaughtering one another…

Genocide…

Slavery…

Overpopulation…

Civil War…

Africa had it all. Tribes fighting one another for over control of land. Taking rival tribe member's prisoner for slavery. Overpopulating and not being able to feed ones family. Africa to this day remains one of the top struggling continents in the world. It's also the most likely one to fall to bio terrorism…

The hot burning sun shined down on the BSAA transport jeep. Racing down the dirt road, dust and cloud kicked up behind it as it passed dunes, and plains. Overhanging lush trees, surrounded the dirt road, small mountains lay in the far distance. The dry earth parched for water that had not kissed it in a good while. The merciless sun flared down, with barely any clouds to protect any poor soul from the blazing heat. It was a typical scorching day in Africa.

Residing within the jeep, are our heroes of this story. They have all had experience, some more then others; in the world of survival horror. All of them young people, with their whole lives ahead of them. Instead of thinking of survival, they should be concentrating on normal everyday things. Like going to work, feeding your family; having fun with your friends. Such a reality was impossible as of now.

In the world of survival horror, they have been challenged, and hunted by death. Only for them in the end to come out on top. Some unfortunately did not escape completely unharmed. Whilst some have not let the terror of previous outbreaks not get to them, some have been deeply scarred by such.

Chris Redfield, one of the founders of the North American's branch of the BSAA; sat at the wheel of the jeep, already thinking about the mission. He had changed a great deal in the last ten years since Raccoon City. He had buffed up greatly, his built muscles making him a match for the currently retired Barry Burton.

His dark spiked hair, had shifted and changed to messy brown. His brown eye's remained the same in appearance, however they had something it didn't have before…determination. Determination to make sure a second Raccoon city incident ever happened again. He bore a dark green BSAA T-shirt, with an open button tan shirt with many pouches. Tanned combat jeans, with pockets for ammunition, and dark brown boots.

Joseph "Joe" Torres sat in the passenger seat, his hazel eyes glancing out at the landscape. He was a recent member of the BSAA, as he had joined two years ago. An excellent member at that, as he had become quite the marksmen; rivaling Chris in his shooting skills. His reasons for joining was to be reunited with his father; who'd survived Raccoon, and to put a stop to other BOW related incidents. Also…he had hopes that he could find Albert Wesker, and kill him for what he did to him! Torturing him when he was a teen; then brainwashing him into believing he was his only son. His spiked auburn brown hair was concealed underneath a BSAA cap; as to keep it out of his eyes. Which was still hazel, and firm. Much more focused then he was a few years ago. He wore a tanned vest with many pouches, a sleeveless light blue BSAA shirt. He bore heavy green combat jeans, with matching boots. His eyes we're concealed beneath black shades.

Finally, lying down casually in the back by himself was Keith "The Reaper" Taylor's. He, unlike the other two, was no BSAA member. Instead, he was a mercenary, the Twilight Reaper. He was no hero, nor was he a villain. He operated on both sides of conflicts. The mob, the government. It made no difference, as long as they paid well, then that was all that mattered.

The only reason he was going with these two was because he needed to look out for his friend Joe. Despite all that had happened between the two, they we're still friends; always would be. His jet-black messy hair hung slightly over his eyes. His aqua colored eyes stared at the roof of the jeep. Glancing down at the BSAA black shirt he had been given, he grunted. Tanned jeans similar to Chris's covered his lower body. He scratched the back of his head, feeling the fingerless black gloves.

Joe and Chris had not known each other very long. Hardly at all to be exact. But after working together on minor operations, they had become good friends. Both had high respect for one another, as they were both expert marksmen. In fact, you could say that they have become close friends. Ever since Jill's death, Chris had been in a state of depression and misery; that no one could pull him out of. Joe would some times take time out of his work to hang out with Chris, and help him get over his depression. It took a long time since Chris and Jill had been partners for a long time. Some would say…Chris and Jill had been more then just partners.

Keith and Chris was an entirely different story.

Ever since Keith broke Chris's nose in a fit of anger, they hardly had spoken to one another. Before their falling out, they had a tough relationship. Chris would also be trying to look out for Keith because he felt he was rushing off headfirst into danger. Keith was trying to avoid Chris, because he felt like he was trying to run his life. They have had a rocky friendship ever since they had met, also disobeying one another's orders or commands. For this mission, they would have to try and put their personal feelings aside, and cooperate.

Easier said then done…

"_We should have seen it coming," thought the skeptical Chris. Staring out into the waste with a bored expression, he thought "It didn't take long after the fall of the Umbrella Corporation for their bio-weapons to end up in the hands of terrorist"._

_Allowing his gaze to leave the steering wheel, he gazed at the landscape, thinking, and "A new era of bio terrorism descended upon vulnerable countries, shifting the balance of power through out the region"._

Chris and the others tensed up as the drove past the front gate, and entered the stabilized are of Kijuj. Ever since some of the residents had been getting out of hand, a wall of steel was set up; where the ones who went crazy, we're sealed off. The locals soon became wary of one another, wondering if their neighbor would become next to go insane.

As they passed by, they could feel the icy stares of the local's upon them. No doubt they knew they we're Americans. The emblem on their jeep, and their whitened skins just screamed it!! Like most of the world, Africa had mixed feelings towards America. Some good…mostly bad. Glancing out their windows, they could see some of the villagers expressions tightened in either disgust, or anger. Some turned and went into their homes. Some stayed and watched them enter. Whilst other's chose to ignore them and go about they're business.

"_People in the stabilized areas soon feared another incident like Raccoon City was inevitable," thought Joe idly as he twiddled with his thumbs in boredom. "As panic's spread, governments of the world turned to the Global Pharmaceutical Consortium, which former the anti terrorism unit, BSAA". Joe mused. _

_As they passed a home of, Joe could see a small family of four, a man, woman and two kids, watching them enter their home. The man then beckoned his family inside, stopping to give them an icy stare. Sighing, Joe thought, "Operatives of the BSAA were sent to infiltrate and neutralize bio terrorist hotspots restoring safety and stability to various regions around the globe"._

"All right guy's, we're here" informed Chris as he removed his sunglasses. Stretching his muscles, he opened the front door. This was the spot where one of the local BSAA members was suppose to assist them on their mission.

"It's about time, my legs we're falling asleep," Joe grumbled as he stepped out and stretched his back. Stepping out, he breathed in the fresh air, and started coughing rapidly. "You think this place would at least have air fresheners," complained Joe.

Keith chose to say nothing as he felt Chris tap his leg, indicating for him to "get out". Sighing, he sat up as he stepped out into the blazing heat, glad that he dressed light. Gazing at the local's, who either ignored, or stared at the Americans. Keith snorted. Obviously, they weren't welcomed in this pit hole. Past Chris, who was reaching for a water bottle in the back seat; Keith saw someone approach the jeep.

A woman, light brown skin; beautiful. Short brown hair that was tied in a small ponytail flowed in the wind. Her brown eyes just stared into Keith's. Hooped earrings were bored on her ears. She wore a light violet BSAA shirt, a strange necklace hung around her neck. An elaborate tattoo on her right shoulder. She was young; early twenties maybe? Light green pants, underneath a brown utility belt, with ammo packs, and a radio. Fingerless gloves, brown boots.

Keith watched as the woman approached with a smile, staring at Chris; who did not notice her yet. "Welcome to Africa" she greeted. Watching as Chris faced her for the first time, she struck out a hand. "My name is Sheva Alomar" she introduced.

"Chris Redfield" introduced Chris, as he returned the handshake, wanting to make good first impressions. Behind him, Keith stared at the young woman in slight nervousness.

"Your reputation proceeds you , it's an honor" complimented Sheva.

"Just Chris, thanks" he corrected, not really wanting the whole "formal" thing. Glancing at the other two, he indicated for them to step forward and introduced themselves. "Sheva, this is Joseph Torres, and Keith Taylor's. My companions" he introduced.

"How do you do" greeted Joe as he gave Sheva a lopsided grin, laughing inwardly as she smiled.

"A pleasure to meet you Mr. Torres" greeted Sheva, shaking his hand firmly. She watched as Joe shakes his head apprehensively.

"Joe, or Joey will do," corrected Joe.

"Joey? You haven't used that nickname since the 5th grade" chuckled Keith.

Joe crossed his arms in mock hurt. "Yeah, and you being called Dumb drew, or droopy Drew wasn't insulting". He chuckled as Keith gave him a mock angered look.

"Drew" asked a confused Sheva, not really understanding.

Keith chuckled as he nervously shook Sheva's hand. "It's a complicated story, one we don't have time to listen to, it's nice to meet you Sheva" he smirked.

"Likewise" smiled Sheva.

Now that the pleasantries we're out of the way, Chris stated "So you'll be accompanying us to the destination".

Sheva nodded "Yes, tensions are running high ever since the change in government" explained Sheva.

Chris shook his head. "I'll bet. Intel says it's a haven for terrorist" Chris commented.

Joe nudged Keith, as he said "Well, they're taking their advantage in vulnerable, fragile places such as this so I wouldn't really be surprised".

Keith nodded in agreement. "It's already got enough problems as it is. It doesn't need bio terrirosm" Keith shot back.

"And their not going to be happy to see American's, BSAA or not" Sheva said, glancing at some of the by passers. "That's why I'll be working with you gentlemen, to put them at ease" Sheva explained.

"Gentlemen huh? Well, two of us our gentlemen. The other is a brute" smirked a cheeky Joe, glancing in Keith's direction. He loved making time to make cracks at Drew like that!! He loved it even more when he came back with a witty response.

Keith gave Joe a light shove to the head, choosing a physical rather then verbal response. Joe then gave him a light punch to the shoulder. Chris and Sheva chuckled at their childish antics, as the two calmed down; feeling foolish.

"Act your ages children's" Chris lectured, grinning.

"Yes " mocked Joe, earning a snort of laughter from the others.

Getting back to the matter at hand, Chris said to Sheva "I'm sure you'll do just fine". Watching as Sheva pasted him to lead the way, Chris looked off behind him; his mind somewhere else. "Partner" he muttered to himself. Looking at Joe and Keith, they could tell what he was thinking about. Fortunately, his mind didn't wander long.

Noticing that no one was following, Sheva turned to what was up. Noticing Chris just standing their, staring off into space as if on another world, she briefly thought she did something wrong. As she stepped closer, she halted as Chris was trying to hold back almost visible tears.

"You ok" she asked in concern, wondering what was wrong with her partner. Her words seemed to bring Chris back to reality as he stared up in shock at Sheva. Sheepishly grinning, he stated "Yeah sorry…It's nothing, let's go". As they followed Sheva, Chris felt a tap on the shoulder.

"Chris" Joe asked in concern for his friend.

"What's up" he responded, somewhat lifelessly.

"You we're thinking about Jill again right" he stated, not really a question. When he saw Chris' expression tighten, he knew he was right. Shaking his head, he softly spoke "Look Chris, you can't let this grief get to you, you've got to move on with your life".

"But how can I, we were partners for so long. I met her one day, then the next she's gone" Chris lamented, looking down at the dusty road.

Giving Chris at a slap on the shoulder, Joe retorted, "You think this is what she would want". Seeing Chris's confused expressions, he continued "You'd think she'd want you to be all mopy over her? No…she would want you to accept, and move on". Seeing how Chris wasn't changing in facial features, he added "Besides, what do you think she would say if she saw you like this".

"She'd say "Chris, concentrate on other things, and not get stuck on one topic" Chris smiled, remembering how Jill once said that to him.

"Yeah, then she'd settle for a good slap up the head" Joe grinned.

Chris laughed "Yeah, she always was firm when she needed to be. Glancing weary at Joe, he said, "I needed that, thanks Joe".

"No prob Chris" smirked Joe, who adjusted his BSAA cap.

As they entered deeper into the village, they occasionally would bump into one of the locals, who would stop to stare at the Americans before going on their way. "_Casualties continue to mount over the long years we've struggled," thought Chris. Brushing past another dark skinned local, he wondered, "More and more, we've found ourselves wondering if it's all worth fighting for……maybe one day, we'll find out"._

Approaching the checkpoint to the de-stabilized area, the guard near the door came from his quarters, ordering in the local language to halt. Only Sheva understood as she motioned for the boys to halt. The man seemed to be accusing Sheva of something, as she settled for glaring at him angrily. Raising an eyebrow, the man patted her down; as if trying to find her smuggling something.

Keith didn't know why, but seeing the man frisk her; made his blood boil. Chris and Joe seemed to be sharing similar thoughts, as they took a step try and vouch for Sheva.

Such a thing was not necessary as Sheva shoved the man's arms off her, stating annoyed "You don't have to get touchy". When the man opened his mouth to yell some more, Sheva flashed an I.D. card. The man swiped it from her hand, and examined it carefully. Satisfied, he nodded as he handed the card back. Grinning, Sheva turned back to the others as she nodded "Let's go".

Stepping past the man, who was kind of enough to glare heatedly at the three, they walked past the entrance and into the area. "_There's one thing I do know, I've got a job to do, and I will see it through to the end" Keith thought. _

Unknowns to the group, a dark skinned man with strange cuts, and indentions on his face, was watching them enter. His face was paled and dirty, like someone had covered his face in feces. A displeased glare crossed his face as he retreated further into the shadowed alley from which he watched them…

_**Author's note: I wish to improve my story as it goes on. For that, whilst I write, I'm open to some suggestions for this fic. The chap's may seem short, but that's the idea. To keep it ready for each one that comes after the other. If I think your suggestion is good, I may incorporate it somehow into this fanfic. Plz R&R!!**_


	3. The Majiini

Chapter 3: The Majiini…

Disclaimer: Wesker, I'm taking you out now!! Read on viewers!

The door shut with a bang behind the trio, leaving little option but to push forward. Just as expected, the local's in this area we're acting…different then the ones outside. A few of them we're just staring off into space, other's we're looking down at their weapons with great interest; whilst other's would just walk aimlessly up and down alley's behind the shacks.

"Team this is Kirk, can you read me" cracked a fuzzy voice. Their headsets we're picking up Kirk Mathison from the Alpha Team, their support. He was to watch their backs from the skies if things got nasty.

"Chris here, coming in loud and clear Kirk" Chris responded; putting a hand to his headset. Glancing over at Joe, who was fumbling to get his head set in, he licked his lips to keep them moist, as the blazing sun would constantly dry it up every few moments.

"Yes, we hear you" Sheva added, watching as a scene took place before them. In the side alley, a black skinned man ran for day light only for two others to jump out of the shadows. One of them held the man down whilst the other kicked him hard in the ribs. The man continued to struggle against the other man's grip, but all moments of struggle ceased when he kicked him in his legs hard, breaking them. A howl of pain erupted from the man's throat; a gurgle complain of agony. Ignoring the sheer amount of pain the man was in, the two attackers grasped him by the back of his shirt and dragged him out of sight into the alley, the man screaming the hole time.

Keith; disgusted by this sickening display of cruelty; made a move to follow the men, but halted as he felt a hand grasp his shoulders. Turning to looking into Shiva's clear eyes, she shook her head. "No, don't bother with it" she asked firmly.

Eyebrow raised, Keith pointed at the alley with a dismayed expression. "Are you blind, did you not see what they did to that man?" demanded Keith.

"It's just the most recent of irrational behavior by the people here, nothing to serious" Sheva dismissed, not wanting to provoke the insane African's. Keith looked like he wanted to argue more, but dropped it when she gave him a hardened glare, saying "just drop it already".

"There's a black market weapons deal going down in Kijuju, that's where Irving will be," reported Kirk. Irving was their target. From the civilians perceptive, he would appear to be nothing more then a simple researcher for the pharmaceutical company, Tricell; when in reality, he was an illegal weapons dealer.

"Alpha Team has already infiltrated the area, and you will be going in as back-up, rendezvous with your contact at the butcher shop, you can get geared up and briefed on the mission their; watch your backs" finished Kirk as he switched off his head set.

"Roger that" responded Joe.

"Copy, over and out," added Keith.

Now done with that, the trio continued their walk through the area. No one said a word as they passed by some disgusting scenes, such as a man chopping up rotten meat; cloaked in the darkness of his hut, one was chopping off his own arms with a rusted hatchet; easily slicing through his flesh, complete with some insane laughter. The final display of cruelty was when they could see a fight occurring up ahead, though between what they did not know.

Two of the locals', one a shirtless African, the other a Hispanic. Both of them we're switching between kicks' with their feet, and whacks with their clubs as they brutalized a moving sack. Other's that we're witnessing this spectacle we're just standing their, not offering help. As the group approached, one of them noticed. Whispering to the others, the two stopped attacking and turned to the group who had halted. Casually patting their clubs into their hands, they said nothing as they passed by without a word.

"These' people are nuts" grunted Keith.

"_**Brutal and ruthless, just like us eh boy" mocked ZETA.**_

As they headed towards the butcher shop, they could hear chatter. Whispering if you may, come from a small radio lying next to a tree. Unfortunately, whoever was speaking was in the local language, so none save for Sheva understood. The atmosphere seemed to have changed as they could feel that something was wrong. Joe turned and could see he was right: The local's had vanished.

"Where'd they go?" asked Chris, hoping someone would offer him an answer. None we're too inclined to do so.

Heading to ward's the small building with the sign: CORNER PYAMY BUTCHERY; they entered the open door. The air stunk of rotten cow meat, which produced from the hooks on the ceiling. Maggots and flies ate happily away at the revolting delectables. A raspy voice cracked through the small barred window. "Ah, Chris Redfield and his friends, go around through the side door" he rasped.

"Everyone, this way" beckoned Sheva as she lead them outside to the side door. Entering, they could see their contact from Alpha Team, dressed as a local. A white turban concealed the man's face, save his eyes. A long sleeved white shirt, and a green faded vest adorned his torso. Finally, dirty faded jeans and saddles concealed his legs.

"Good, your all here; come" beckoned the man. Leading them further into the shop, where the stank of the meat strengthen. "It may be because of the new government, but the people around here our a little on the edge" informed the man. Turning back to the group, narrowing his eyes; he said, "You should do what you came here to do and go home".

Chris Redfield snickered as he cracked to his USA companions. "Yeah they really roll out the red carpet for use Americans" he joked sarcastically. His friends smirked at the joke as the staggered past Chris.

"I have your weapons here, check them" grunted their contact. Two sleek briefcases lay on the bloodied tables. Popping them open, Chris grinned as he found himself reunited with an old friend. Reaching inside, he removed the M92FS Beretta. A semi-automatic pistol, that was standard issue for the BSAA. It was upon Chris's suggestion that they have these guns as side arms for agents of the BSAA, as these kinds of guns saved his life during the mansion incident. Removing his open buttoned shirt, he strapped on his BSAA vest, with a built in holster for his machete, provided for conformability and easy use.

Looking at his companions, who had similar gear on; he started loading up with his weapon with the clips of ammunition he found in his case, slipping the one's he didn't need in his pouches for later access.

"Destination coordinates" asked Sheva as she finished gearing up.

"Town square's up ahead," retorted the contact. Jerking his head in the direction of the door, he said "Go through their, Alpha Team is waiting at the deal location".

"Good" complied Sheva.

The contact had been wanting to ask them this for awhile, as he heard plenty of it himself; but needed to know if the outsiders themselves knew. "What do you know about Uroboros" he questioned.

Chris raised his head up at the question, as behind him Keith commented that he had never heard of it. "Mostly just rumors, something about visions of a doom's day project" Chris inquired. He had heard plenty of it himself, but not enough to get a full understanding,

The man let out a laugh, as he said, "Doom's day sounds about right, and apparently; it's no rumor".

"You're kidding" Joe gawked. Word had reached his ears of this doom's day project himself, someone trying to bring about the end of the world?

"You must find the man named Irving, he's our only lead" finished the contact. Job finished, he turned towards the exit. Pausing he said "Be careful out there". Heading out the exit, the door slammed; leaving the team alone.

"Alright, let's get started" Chris stated, bringing up his gun. Sweat poured down his brows as he took point, feeling that after the mansion incident, rock fort island and Russia; that he was ready for just about anything.

"Okay team remember that we're all partners, no matter what happens, we stick together," Chris stated as they headed out of the shop.

"Well Chris, if as long as you don't get in my way; things should be just fine between us," Keith said with a plain face. Behind him, Joe readjusted his cap to keep the sun out of his eyes before rushing to catch up with the others.

"I may not be as big as you, but I can still hold my own" Sheva said.

Walking in a single file, cover each other's back; the trio walked down towards where a small group of crows had gathered, finding strong interest in the corpse of a wild dog, bloodied with nails producing through it's skin. Shoeing the crows away, Joe kneeled down next to the dog, and placed a palm to it's furred skin. "It's still warm," he observed, predicting that something would attack them now. Standing up, he said, "Whatever happened, happened recently".

"Look" Keith pointed. Following his finger, they could see a small trail of blood leading into the shack next to the dog. Heading inside, they passed by dirty human skulls, along with recently lite candles; like some sort of voo doo doctor crap. Opening the door to the main room, they stepped inside. "Sonvabitch" moaned Joe.

On the table was another dog, cept this one was more destroyed then the last one. All four of it's feet had hook's jammed into them, speared out in different direction'. Chucks of abstraction and constructions we're exposed through the dog's rib cage, and spinal cord. Its neck had been twisted all the way around so the head was staring at the four with sock less eyes.

"**What a lovely sight" purred ZETA, delighted at the death before him. Sighing, he said, "My only regret was I was not the one to do this".**

Joe held his stomach together, fighting the urge to vomit at the sight of this act of animal cruelty. Turning away, he noticed a dirty piece of loose leaf. Picking it up, he read aloud:

**All outsiders will receive the blade of punishment!**

**We will bless them with a sacred death!**

**We will release them from their bonds of wickedness!**

Pausing, he looked back at the corpse, and then to the paper before crumpling it into a ball, and tossing it idly behind his shoulder. "Well, these guy's seem to have a strong case of xenophobia" Joe informed.

"They don't fear us Joe. They hate us" Keith corrected.

Joe shrugged as he passed by the group. "Fear, hate, not really much of a difference here" he commented, inquiring that the local's went going to greet them with open arms and such. Opening the steel door, he took one step out into the light before he heard a scream!

"AAAHHHAUUUUUGGGG" shrieked the voice of a male.

"Did you hear that, it came from that building" pointed out Sheva as she rushed past the group of guy's. Getting in front of the door, she beckoned for the others to come. Raising their weapons, they readied themselves as Chris put a hand on the knob. Glancing at the three, he nodded as he twisted the lock and charged in. They could hear the moans and grunts of a man who was struggling to free himself.

Two men, one white and the other dark we're holding a single man down on the floor, whilst the captive kicked for freedom. The white man held his arms down whilst the dark man grasped the captives jaw, who tried furiously to close it as he knew what was coming.

Looking at the man's other hand, he could see an unknown black see-through substance, red in the center of it with tiny tentacles waving about rapidly, as if the substance itself was alive. The dark man grunted as he shoved the substance into the captive's mouth, whose eyes widened in terror as he realized then and they're that he was going to die!! The man's grunts changed to choking sounds as he tried to desperately spit it out. This proved useless as the substance slipped down his throat like an ameba, attaching itself onto his central nervous system.

"Freeze" Chris ordered, his voice full of authority. He froze as the dark skinned man heard him, released his grip on the captive who continued to choke rapidly and spasm in pain. Allowing the large tentacles from his mouth to slip back inside, he turned to face the four. Ignoring the gun in his face, he beckoned for his white companion to run; which they did, leaving the captive chocking.

Rolling onto his stomach, the captive coughed and chocked faster and faster, gripping his throat in abnormal pain; drool and blood dripping from his mouth. Shaking, he twitched all over from the assault of his former fellow villagers. The American's stared at him in confusion as one of them stepped forward to help. Asking if he was all right, he placed a comforting hand on the man's shoulder.

Angrily, he slapped the hand off of him as he gripped at his throat, not able to breathe at all now. "_Let me seeeee," thought the man. Ten seconds later, he lost consciousness within._ Bending over, he snapped his head up to the ceiling; an expression of pure pain on his face.

Joe watched in terror as the man's eye's inked red, and he began to cry blood. The man sat there for a few moments before bending over breathing heavily, the transformation now complete. Staggering to his feet and seeing the outsiders, he cracked his hands in anger. Letting out a snarl that sounded like a rabid wolf, he lunged at Joe hands outstretched. Surprised, he became shocked as the crazed man grasped his neck, and chocked him with abnormal strength.

"Drop him now" Keith shouted in anger. Coming up to the man's side, he gave him a strong hook to the chin, causing him to go flying into the wall. Getting up, he lunged at Keith this time, drooling and snarling like a wild animal. Chris and Sheva fired several times into the man's chest, causing him to halt in his tracks. Gripping his new wounds, he looked up slowly with hatred in his murky eyes.

Ignoring the gun shot wounds like they wren their, he dove at Sheva. Keith intercept by removing his knife and jammed it into the man's neck, and for good measures; cut through the back of his throat and out. This stopped the man as he halted his assault, and collapsed to the ground in a pool of his own blood.

No one said a word as the man's last breathing of life left his body. Sheva decide to break the silence. "What the hell happened just now" she gawked, visibly shocked by this unnatural display of aggressiveness.

"They didn't move like any zombie I've ever seen" Chris mused, putting a hand to rub his stubbled chin. What kind of man could take five bullets to the chest, and still run? It took Keith knifing it to end his life.

Keith seemed to be deep in thought about this strange turn of events. Strangely enough the way he attacked and acted; how he ignored the bullets in his chest. It seemed…vaguely familiar. Had he dealt with something like this before? …Yes he think he did, was it four years ago?

"**This seems oddly familiar, we've dealt with something like this before haven't we" leered ZETA, as Keith nodded.**

"We should be alert, if the rest of the local's are as nuts as this guy was; then we don't want to go wasting bullets trying to kill them all" Joe stated, examining the pale body of the man.

"We're here to save people, not kill them," Sheva pointed out somewhat annoyed at Joe for putting the situation so bluntly.

"Hey, I'm just saying, this is in self defense. They attack us, we have to kill them. Deal with it" Joe bluntly stated as he passed by the annoyed Sheva.

Opening the next door, they could see no exit, save for the window. Knowing what he had to do, Keith said, "I'll go first". Jumping head first out the window, he fell to the ground into a roll before standing up. One by one, the other's jumped out as well. In the distance; they could hear angered cries from the local's. No doubt the rest of them were nuts as well.

"We should keep moving, they'll find us soon" Sheva informed worried. Heading down a small alley, they froze as the angered cries became nearer. All of them turned to see more insane people climbing over wired fences, or hopping down from ledges, other's came out of the other side alley; yelling in the local language at the foreigners; waving dangerous weapons at them.

"_**Running away?! You worthless coward!! Be a man and fight!! Who cares if they outnumber you" argued ZETA, but was ignored by Keith.**_

Joe raised his weapon in defiance, but lowered it as Keith shouted "Too many of them, you'll just waste ammunition; run for it". Taking his advice, they turned and ran towards the home behind them, ignoring the protest from the people. As the last one passed, Sheva jammed it shut by boarding the lock.

Outside, the local's cursed in their language known as Swahalii, as they tried to break down the door, kicking it or hitting it with their tools. A useless gesture this proved as the door refused to give away. Inside, Chris found it a good time to call in Kirk. "Come in Kirk, the local's were hostile and we had to use force, we don't have any contingency plans for this situation do we Kirk" Chris reported.

"Roger on the local's, but your orders still stand" Kirk responded.

"What does that mean? Was HQ expecting this" asked the confused Sheva.

"If they were, then they would have sent more in then just us. Then again, no they probably weren't" thought Joe.

"Either way, we have to move before they break inside" Keith informed as he used his knife to break open a crate, finding small pieces of gold inside. "What the hell am I gonna do with gold" asked a skeptical Keith.

"Keep it, might bring you luck" joked Joe. He watched as Keith slipped the pieces into one of his many pouches.

Kicking down a busted door, they entered a room of more death. Pieces of rotting flesh adorned the musty tables, and axes as long as small tree trunks hung near the walls. "It would take at least three or four men to carry one of these" Joe commented in awe. Jumping down into a hole, they ran through a musty tunnel, with little light shedding them.

Coming across more corpses, these ones decomposing like they had been there for a while, Keith said, "This must be what happens to people who either protest, or reject whatever the hell is happening here".

"I just don't get this. When we shot that guy, he didn't go down on the first bullet. Does it have something to do with that…thing they shoved into his mouth" Chris spoke worried.

"Whatever it was, it must have given him stronger durability to handle several shots to the chest," Joe countered as he climbed up a ladder out of the tunnel, the others behind him. Breaking open some more crates, and finding small pieces of gold, an herb; and a clip of ammunition, the group exited the shack. Heading down a small trail in the open sun, they dropped to a small ledge and entered a small building; guns ready.

The voices of approved anger filled the room as the four approached one of the windows to see what the commotion was about. Outside on a scaffold, we're several small men and one large one. Two of them we're holding one on his knees, whilst the other stared at the struggling man, an arrogant glare hid behind his shaded eyes. Several corpses hung from their necks next to the men, decomposing and rotting in the blazing heat. Below, a crowd of local's had gathered, all cheering and yelling for the mans's death. The one with the shades seemed to be in charge as he was barking furiously into a blow horn, speaking cruel intentions too the captured man.

"You don't know what your talking about, you can all go to hell" spat the captured man furiously. To emphasize his disrespect towards his captors, he spat on shades shoes, causing him to slap the man hard.

"Wait a minute, that's the…" started a horrified Sheva. It was the contact!! The man from the butcher shop!! He must have been captured not long after their meeting. She took a step forward to help him, somehow but halted as Keith placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. A pleading look etched upon her face as she looked into Keith's eyes, begging him to do something. Shaking his head, he looked out upon the scene. It would be pointless suicide if they tried to rescue the man. Even if they got him off the scaffold, the local's would surround them before they could react.

The shaded man yelled more threats before pointing at the contact, signaling his execution. Shades then stepped back as the large man stepped forward. This man was an intimidating sight to say the least. Large in height, weighing maybe a good three hundred in muscle, probably more; just looking at him made Joe sick. He was wearing a black cloak on his built legs, two large wrist guards on his arms. Nail's proctored out of his skin like something out of a screwed up horror flick.

The most frightening feature was the black hood completely concealing his disfigured face. He looked like an executioner out of an old medieval film. Shades nodded to the executioner who nodded back in return. Joe gasped the executioner lifted what papered to be a giant weapon, that looked a cross between a battle hammer and an axe. Lifting the hammer/axe above his head, the executioner ignored the screams of fear from the contact as he brought his weapon of death crashing down upon his head, slicing and smashing it in two.

The crowd cheered in delight at the spectacle, as the men and women bellowed for more. The BSAA members and merc. watched with disgust at this scene.

"**What a lovely display of death!! Ha ha!! I demand for more" laughed a delighted ZETA.**

"_You really are sick in the head!! You know that right" thought an angered Keith._

"**Come now boy, did you not find that as entertaining as I did" purred ZETA.**

"_No I did not! That was one of the most horrifying moments I've ever experience" though Keith._

Joe raised an eyebrow as shades looked in their direction. He froze as he took two steps forward; as if his eyes were deceiving him. Joe prayed silently that he was just imaging seeing them and wouldn't warn the others. No such luck.

"Oh crud" mumbled a nervous Joe as shades pointed at them, screaming more threats into his blow horn. One by one the local's turned and saw the outsiders, their red eyes gleaming with hatred. On call of shades, they screamed a battle cry as they all began to charge the group.

"Here we go," shouted Keith as they all aimed their weapons.

"Hope you got a plan Chris, cause we really need one now" Joe demanded that sounded more like a plea.

Chris said nothing at first as he looked around for something that could give them some time. Noticing the two beat up bookcases, he called out "Block the door and window with those bookcases, it'll give us some time". Joe and Keith obeyed as they quickly ran over and blocked the entrances. Sheva had gone and dug through some of the drawers, pulling out some more ammunition. Tossing some clips to the others, they all met up behind a small barrier.

"Now would be a good time to call in some back-up" Keith said with strong sarcasm. When Chris didn't respond, he added cruelly "Or are you really so dense to see that we are hopelessly outnumbered".

Chris shot him an angered glare, but suppressed a response as he quickly tried calling Kirk for help. Unlike the last time, they heard nothing but static. Chris tried again, but still static remained.

"Is he taking a piss?! Their coming over the gate" shouted an angered Joe. Indeed, the insane local's were climbing over the fenced gate; eager to get there hands on the outsiders. Seeing the entrances blocked they tried shoving and hitting the barricades, whilst above in the background shades shouted angrily into his blow horn.

"No matter what happens, we can't let them get inside here. Hold this area and pray that Kirk we'll respond soon" Chris informed, praying that the situation would not get any worse then it already was. They waited patiently as they local's ebbed away little by little the makeshift barricades. After a few more moments, they dropped.

Gunfire went up as the small team of four fired at any who tried to enter there home. The local's outside ignored those that died and continued their attempt to enter and break their necks. This proved useless as any who tried to enter would end up with a bullet in the eye.

As Keith reloaded his weapon, tossing the empty clip aside as he fumbled for a fresh one, one of the local's did make it inside. He reached for his hatchet as he prepared to heave it at Keith. "Oh no you don't" Keith shouted as he quickly shot the man four times in the chest, and once in the head. As he dropped to the floor, Keith watched in shock as the man's body dissolved and evaporated in disgusting bubbles into the floor. "Oookkkaayyy" Keith said confused. What we're these people?!

"Kirk come in, the local's are hostile!! The gate is sealed and we're trapped. We need back-up, and we need it right now" shouted Chris, hoping that Kirk had heard him. His hope was answered as Kirk responded, saying that they were on their way. Laughing, he said, "You hear that guy's, helps on the way".

"Just hope we'll still be here when they arrived" Joe panicked as more got in through the way they entered. They must have climbed over the side as they were now closing in. Above them, a small portion of the ceiling gave away as more local's got in. It became harder and harder to defend themselves in that one tiny spot, not to mention blowing all their ammunition on them wasn't helping.

The sound of dry wall breaking and debri falling unearthed as the front wall collapsed, and entered like the grim reaper coming to claim their lives, was the executioner.

"Screw this, we can't defend this place; move" shouted Keith as he hopped over the barricade and rolled past the executioner's grip. The other's followed suit as they ran into the opening. "We gotta spilt up and buy ourselves some more time, it's the only way we'll be able to stay alive" Keith informed as he turned to see the crazed local's coming at them.

Noticing a trail of leaked gas lying on the ground that led to a small gas tank Chris shot the trail. Fire illuminated the trail, as any who had tried crossing we're charred alive; screaming the whole time in pain.

"Joe, your with me! Keith and Sheva, break off," Chris ordered as he dashed towards one of the smaller homes. Joe looked at the executioner for a moment, and felt his blood run cold at him dragging his axe/hammer. Dashing after Chris, he ducked to avoid the flying weapons of the enemy. Chris slammed the door shut as Joe entered. Having lost a lot of ammunition in defending that small barrier, Chris snatched some more clips from the table, and passed some to Joe. As he yanked a green herb out from behind a counter, he jumped back in shock as the wall in front of him gave away, and they're stood the executioner.

"Quick, this way" Chris shouted as he dove head first out the window next to them. Ignoring the shards of glass on him, Chris jumped up as he avoided a man's grab at him, and kicked him in the chest. Joe followed suit by dodging a flaying axe, and punching the attacker.

Keith and Sheva had chosen to run behind one of the structures that shades had stood on. Dashing past an explosive barrel, Keith waited patiently as several of the local's ran next to it. "Now" he shouted as he shot the canister, signaling a powerful explosion; disintegrating their attackers. Continuing on, they dashed past some stands as they stood their ground for a moment, firing and dropping those that got to close. Sheva ducked underneath a man's pitchfork as she came up and delivered a butterfly kick to his chin, killing him. Dodging another attempted stab, she whipped out her own knife and slashed the female's throat several times before kicking the body away.

"Heh, your not bad" Keith smirked as he whipped around a man's grasp and snapped his neck. Noticing a silver briefcase, he popped it open and stared wide-eyed. The contents revealed to be a VZ61 sub machine gun, small weak bullets then their pistols, but replaced it with its superior speed. Tossing the weapon to Sheva, he shouted "Keep it, I don't need it". To emphasize his point; he hooked a local in the jaw, whirled him around and broke his neck.

Chris dove out of the way of the executioner's axe/hammer as it made a small crater in the roof of the house. Firing several times into his face, the man staggered back as he gripped his face in pain. Taking advantage of it, he ran up and delivered a powerful uppercut to his chin. Joe seemed to get a similar idea as he quickly side kicked the man's back. This annoyed him as he turned and gripped him by his throat, lifting him up into the air. Flailing and kicking, Joe gagged "Ge…get off me of…yo…you freak". He watched as he Chris removed a flash grenade from his belt and tossed it at the man. Shutting his eyes, Joe dropped as the man covered his eyes in pain. Staggering to the edge of the house, he dropped his axe/hammer as it fell with a thud to the ground below. Getting an idea, Joe ran behind the executioner and curled into a ball. Realizing what he had in mind, Chris shoved the executioner who tripped over Joe, and fell off the roof, onto his own weapon. He twitched rapidly for a few moments before dying in a pool of blood. Slapping five, Chris and Joe continued to defend themselves from the assault.

Trying out the new machine gun Keith gave her, Sheva mowed down any that tried to even get a few feet towards her. Halting to reload, she let out a cry of pain as a flying axe slashed through her arm. Dropping her new gun, she fell to her knees in pain. She watched in dismay as Keith kicked the man in the head that hit her, and rushed to her side.

"Are you okay?" he asked in concern.

"Yeah, just got careless," she admitted as she got to he feet. Looking away, she watched as Keith handed her an herb case. Spraying it on the wound, she smiled as it healed. "Thanks" she thanked as she reloaded her machine gun and continued firing.

"No prob" Keith retorted as he jammed the muzzle into one's mouth and blew his head off.

"There's just no end to them" Sheva panicked as one tried cleaving in her head, but missed as she ducked and sweep kicked him, followed by knifing his head.

"We've got to hold out till Kirk get's here" Chris responded over the headset.

"When did he say he'd get here?" shouted Joe as he shot another barrel, blowing up four more.

"ETA, six minutes" Chris shouted as he and Joe stood back to back on the roof, shooting as the local's attempted to surround them.

"We'll be corpses by then" protested Joe.

"Deal with it" Chris yelled, not in the mood for arguing.

"Get off me" Keith growled as one had gotten a hold on his neck. The hunter virus made him strong, but this man had powerful strength himself!! Struggling to break free, Keith gasped as the man opened mouth and out slithered a large worm like creature that remained him of the face huggers from alien. It attempted to wrap itself around Keith's skull, but was stop as Sheva distracted it, shooting it off him. Stunned, it couldn't defend it self as Keith did a front flip, and axe kicked its head in mid air, destroying it in the process.

"I owe you one" thanked Keith.

"That makes us even," countered Sheva.

Chris reached down and helped Joe up as he scrambled up the wooden ladder, half a dozen crazies on their tails. As Joe got to the top, he spared a glance over the side to see one of the local's, a sinister sneer on his face as he reached for Joe. Joe gave his own smirk as he bended over and grabbed the sides of the ladder. The man froze as realized with horror what he had in mind. Opening his mouth, he let out a scream of fear; followed by many bellow as he fell from the ladder. Above, Joe quick led popped a grenade during the time they struggled to stand and heaved it at their feet. They all went up in a devastating explosion.

"He's almost here, hold out a little longer" Chris called over his headset to Sheva and Keith.

Keith grabbed a man by his throat and lifted him into the air. The man gagged and chocked as Keith squeezed tighter and tighter. Deciding to call upon his hunter powers, he narrowed his eyes, which switched to a sickly yellow, and added more pressure to the man's throat. A loud cracking sound like bones smashing echoed through the air as the black blood seeped from the man's eyes. Flashing his hunter teeth, Keith jammed his teeth into the man's neck and ripped a chunk of flesh out before spitting it aside. The man died quickly afterwards…

"Satisfied" Keith muttered to himself as he reloaded and went down to his last clip.

"**Oh yesss…such a delectable meal that was" purred ZETA. Glancing through his eyes, he smirked "Your lucky Sheva and the other's did'nt catch that".**

"Tch" grunted Keith.

"I'm going to open the gate, find cover now" crackled Kirk's voice all of a sudden. The trio obeyed as they dove behind cover, taking cover of any of the "Majiini" that got to close. Above came the chopper as it swung around to face the gate. "Take cover" shouted Kirk. His companion took out an RPG and aimed at the door. Firing the missile it exploded upon impact, killing any that we're near the door. As the rest of the local's retreated, the four emerged from their hiding spots, worn out but alert. They had survived…for now…

_**Authors Note: Not bad I hope. I really am aiming to please my readers. Though I'll be adding in another OC or two in order to make things more interesting. Oh crap, here comes Wesker!!**_

_**Wesker: Well well, still trying to make a good fanfic eh?**_

_**Me: You shut your mouth, you metrosexual wanna-be pretty boy!!**_

_**Wesker: Ho…HOW DARE YOU!!!! *Takes out his desert eagle.**_

_**Me: Oh shit!! Plz read and review, I gotta run!! *Takes off running with Wesker chasing in anger.**_


	4. The return of him, and Uroboros

Chapter 4: The revealing of Uroboros…

_**Disclaimer: Owwww!! That axe kick to the head by Wesker really hurt!! I can't beat him on my own, that's why I called in some back up!!**_

_**HUNK: Hmm…I still got a score to settle with Wesker.**_

_**Me: Man this is gonna be sweet!! I'm teaming up with HUNK, the ultimate badass!! **_

_**HUNK: Don't get cocky kid.**_

_**Me:Sr…Sry sir.**_

In the next section of the town, some of the larger buildings had taken over the smaller ones, making it the perfect spot for ambushes. After the engagement by all of those Majiini's, the team was weary as they had spent the next few moments searching the smaller buildings, collecting ammunition, grenades, gold, and the like. Now past all that, they had yet to realize they would be walking into a whole new problem.

"Mathison, Captain Dechant here, our route is blocked" cracked a voice on the headsets of the team.

"Crosstalk, the connection must be bad" Joe commented as he tapped his headset a few times.

"Kirk, come in" called Dechant.

"Dechant, we can hear you, are your alright" called Chris. The only reply he got was static. Sighing in frustration, he froze as he got see something move behind the barred windows of the building. A man stepped into view, defiantly not a local by the looks of it. A white dirty turban covered his whole face, save his eyes, which glowed yellow. A tarnish brown cloak concealed his body, save his hands, which we're covered in black gloves, and his feet, which were adorned with black boots.

Chris reached for his pistol, but froze as the man said with a distinctive cockney accent, "Over here, stranguh's". With that, he disappeared into the building. _**A/N: That's right people, he's back!!!**_

"Who…who the hell is that" Joe" asked with confusion. That had to be the first man they had encountered thus far that didn't try and rip their skulls from their sockets. No one answered, save for Keith who had a slight grin on his face.

"I never thought I'd see you again" he grinned, as he made his way towards the building, ignoring the protest from his comrades.

"_**Uggg…that idiot again? Why must he suffer once more from the insatiable accent of his" complained ZETA.**_

His friends followed as they entered and could see in the corner behind an indoor open window, was the man. Next to him was a large candlestick; blue fire flared ominously from it. As Keith stepped towards the man, he smirked as he said "Never thought we would meet again…merchant".

"Got sumthin that might interest ya, heh heh heh" chuckled the Merchant as he grabbed a part of his cloak and opened it, revealing its contents. Chris eye's widened at what he saw. Weapons, ammunition, first aid sprays!! Who was this man?!?

"Wh…who are you" Sheve asked worried. The man let out a hearty laugh, which made Sheva flinch uncomfortably.

"Stranguh's, no need to get so uptight; I'm nothing more then a simple weapons merchant" introduced the merchant as he gave a bow to the four confused heroes.

"A weapons merchant in these areas? At a time like this" Chris said in disbelief. Something about this merchant made him feel uncomfortable. He didn't know why. Maybe it was that laughter of his, or his strange accent. Or the fact that he was trying to do business in hostile territory.

"A man's got to feed himself, and I reckon that you stranguh's need some help," asked the Merchant. Glancing at Keith, he chuckled as he said "Well stranguh, who'd though we would ever meet again? Then again, I said we might in the future; so good to see ya again. Tell me, how's that other stranguh doing, what's his name…Kennedy".

"Leon" asked Joe.

"Leon's alright. Since you're here, I'm pretty sure it's to either upgrade our guns, have valuables sold to you, and sell ammunition or herbs to us" Keith asked nonchantly.

"Well, you remember my policy it seems," grinned the merchant behind his masked face.

"Okay, enough's enough. Keith, who is this guy anyway? Why our his eye's yellow? And what is he doing in this place" Chris asked impatiently. Chris was having strong suspicions of this man. Like how could he be in such a dangerous environment and not be attacked!! "Surely the local's have seen you, why aren't you dead" Chris demanded angrily.

"They see me as one of their own, that's why. I got myself an injection about four years ago, I was supposed to end up like one o them, but apparently it failed. Instead, it gav me more powor then ever befor. You have no idea how easy it is to carry all these weapons on me" explained the merchant.

"During the Ganado incident when I was working alongside Leon S. Kennedy, we ran into this character who seemed to be the only one who didn't want to kill us. Instead he did business with us, and boy we would have died if not for this guy's help" Keith explained to Sheva, who nodded at the strange man.

"Oh yeah, Leon did mention you at one point" Joe pointed out from behind the others. With introductions out of the way, Joe said, "Anyway, since you're here; might as well do some trading? As you can imagine, hell's broken loose and we need some help".

"Which is why I'm here, show me what you have" cackled the Merchant.

In the end, they traded their gold with the merchant and since their was four of them, he wanted to be fair since this was a survival situation. So he upgraded the capacity on all their pistols to 12, the firepower up by one, and reloading speed by one. Also the merchant gave Keith a free incendiary grenade, saying "Use it when you really need to stranguh". "Come back anytime" cackled the man as they left the house.

A broken metal ladder hung above them towards the second floor. Chris nodded as he got in front of it, cupping his hands. Sheva nodded as she jumped on his hands and was launched up towards the second floor. She didn't get far as metal bars blocked her path, but in the back she could see a key hanging on one of the shelves.

"We can't get in from here," she informed as she hopped down.

Heading down the alley and taking a left, they could see another local leaning on top of a decomposing body. Deciding to get the drop on her, Joe charged past the others and launched himself at her. Right as she turned to face them, she received a sidekick to the face, knocking her down. Sheva quickly finished her off.

Going out into the open, their head set's crackled to life as over them came the protesting voice of Dechant. "We engaged the enemy!! And what…what the…that thing?! In trouble…need back!! Shit!!…Help!…can't see…".

"Captain, what is your status? Can you see the enemy?" shouted a worried Kirk.

"No, No wait" cracked the voice once more. Hails of gunfire sounded over the headsets as the automatic rifles fired at an unknown enemy. "Goddamn monster, Gaaaaaaaagggghhhh………" DeChant screamed in terror as suddenly the talking ceased, and was replaced by nothing but static.

"Alpha Team, Alpha Team come in, respond" Sheva shouted.

"DeChant, do you copy?! DeChant" Chris yelled too.

Nothing but white noise was heard. They couldn't dwell on this long as up ahead they heard the protest and cries of a young woman. Looking around a corner, they could see a longhaired blonde, in a dirty brown dress run towards them. She didn't get far as one of the local's grabbed her by her hair and yanked her back around the corner, screaming in fear the whole time.

"Guy's c'mon, we can still catch her" Joe shouted as he started to give chase when two local's ambushed him from hiding behind crates. One grabbed him from behind, and held as the other slashed at his chest. Joe let out a cry of pain as his attacker raised his weapon high to finish him when.

He quickly fell to the ground dead, a nice hole between the eyes by Chris. Keith yanked the other man off him and finished him with a hook to the jaw. As they watched the bodies decompose, Sheva hopped down from a ledge above and handed them a key. "Don't know what it's for" she said.

"If we're lucky it'll unlock some monster that want's to kill us for the hell of it. Or maybe, release some kinda vicious trap on us" Keith sarcastically remarked.

"Anyone ever tell you what an optimist you are Keith" asked an irate Chris as he glared at the back of Keith with annoyed anger. They we're already knee deep in danger, and his bitching wasn't going to help!!

"This coming from the guy who was oh so depressed when his lover died" Keith maliciously sneered. It was only afterwards that he realized what an asshole he sounded like. He quickly went to apologize, but…

"_**Why should we apologize to him?! After all, it's his own fault for not being able to look out for his lover. Just like it was your fault for not being able to protect your friends from death," sneered ZETA.**_

"_Shut up!! You made me say that didn't you" he accused._

"_**I have nothing but noble intentions. No need to get so angry, after all; we our friends right" licked ZETA as he eyed Keith from within his mind.**_

Keith said nothing to this as he glanced at Chris who was looking away in anger, trying to keep a lid on his temper and not lash out in front of his friends. Keith ignored ZETA's protest as he passed by Chris, muttering a sorry to him before taking point.

"Raaagghh" growled a local as he climbed over the fence to try his luck at the intruders. Sheva duel wielded her weapons as she shot the man down with both Beretta and VZ61. The man died in a pool of blood before evaporating.

Coming across a rusted door, Keith tried kicking it down to get through. The door groaned, but refused to budge. Not giving up, he kept kicking. Joe joined him as this time the door to give away, falling onto the ground collecting dust. Stepping out into the open, a loud bang shot off. The same blond woman from before ran out onto the balcony of a two-story home. Seeing the four, she screamed, "Help me!! Somebody help me!! HEEEELLLPPPP". The same attacked grabbed her once again, dragging her back inside screaming as the door slammed shut.

Chris and Sheva we're determined not to have any more innocents died as they charged towards the house. Running up the stone steps, Chris yanked on the doorknob; but it refused to budge. Resorting to shoulder barging, he grunted as he tried to force his way in, Sheva watching anxiously.

Below at the one story home, Keith used the key on the old home and stepped inside. Lying on hooks was an answered prayer!! Dashing over, he grinned wildly as he removed an Ithaca M37 pump action Shotgun, barrel length of 30 inches, 20 cartridge, maximum capacity 6 shells, and 12-gauge ammunition. Cocking the weapon, he glanced over at Joe who was admiring the weapon. Tossing him some shells to go with it, as well as pocketing a ruby he discovered hidden behind one of the boxes, he grunted "Don't you dare say it".

"Groovy" Keith cracked. He grinned like a fool as Joe mockingly shot him in the chest, causing him to hold his chest in pain like he had been shot. Chuckling, they quickly rushed up to Chris and Sheva.

"_**What a pair of idiots" grunted an irate ZETA.**_

Chris had finally got the door broken, as he charged in looking for a fight. Seeing no one in sight save the young woman, his eyes widened as she almost fell to the floor unconscious, but Chris caught her. "Hey, what's wrong" he asked concerned; receiving no answer but heavy breathing. Glancing at the other three (specially Keith since he had a shotgun) he called "Be careful! They may still be here".

As the three scoped the room, looking for the enemy whilst picking up pieces of gold hidden around, Chris tried to consult the young woman. Stroking her hair, he felt her reach to grasp the stride of his vest to support her. "Are you okay?" he asked kindly. Her moaning slowly shifted to a growl, and Chris could tell something that was wrong. Yanking at his strap, she brought her face up to meet his. Only her face had disappeared, replaced by the same tentacle like creature erupting from her mouth.

Surprised, Chris struggled with the creature as he tried to hold her back, but could feel the creature coming towards his face, eager to suck it off. Like a venues fly trap, the petal's slowly began to close on his face when…

"Chris" Sheva shouted. Turning back, she fired a single shot which forced the obviously infected woman off of him. The woman backed dup in shock, and despite having a large tentacle creature erupting from her maw, growled. As the monster retreated back into her mouth, she snarled as she dashed at Sheva with outstretched hands.

"Take this, you bitch," growled Keith as he stepped in front of Sheva and hit the butt of his shotgun into her forehead, knocking her back. Not done with her, he fired a powerful shell into her head, blowing it off.

This didn't stop her…

In a splash of blood, and gore; a creature unlike anything Chris had ever seen, exploded from her head. It resembled a centipede as near the neck was the upper body, multiple legs kicking wildly and pincers snapping like crazy. The main part seemed to be it's large tail, which could go and touch the ceiling of the place. Dirty brown, with spikes and claws 's all over its sides and front, the Las Plagas like monster swung its body in a circular motion to confuse the group.

"Uh oh" Sheva moaned as suddenly more doors opened, and out came the angered local's.

"It's a trap," Joe shouted in alarm as he quickly fired at the enemy!! They literally poured out from the doors, growling and hissing like mad dogs eager to fight over a piece of meat, this time however; it was a piece of flesh…

The former blonde wasn't done as it continued swinging it's self before trying to lash at the group. All of them ducked and watched it tried for their legs. Chris dodged and shot her five times in the plagas, Keith helped with empting a shell or two. The plagas exploded as the body collapsed to the floor, before evaporating in a pool of blood.

"She's dead, we just got to worry about these guys" called out Joe as he went for the exit to the two-story building. Kicking a local out of the way, he dashed down the stairs and into the opening. His friends followed as they got back to back, firing at any that got to close to them. It seemed like a pointless gesture. As when one was killed, five more would take its place!! Sheva gagged as one woman tried to choke her to death, but was silenced as Keith snapped her neck in a quick motion.

"Th…thanks" Sheva stuttered.

"No problem" Keith smirked.

As Chris inserted a fresh clip, he could see that this was getting them nowhere. Deciding not to kid around anymore, he removed a grenade from his belt; and heaved it at a small group of Majiini that we're coming right at them. BOOOOMM!! They all died instantly. Looking around furiously, he could see no others coming at them. Sighing in relief, Chris put a hand to speak to Kirk when…

"Mathison to HQ! We've lost contact with Alpha Team! They're under attack by an unidentified hostile! Reinforcements head towards the deal coordinates immediately" Kirk crackled.

"Sheva here, copy that" Sheva reported in.

"Move out" Chris commanded.

"What do you think attacked them anyway? What kinda creature could hold it's own against twelve high trained professional's like that" asked Joe as they headed towards the entrance to where Alpha Team was last located.

"I'm not sure. Maybe it was some kinda BOW. Those things are known to take out large groups of professionals…why is it that a large group of soldiers cant kill something, and yet like two people can" Keith asked in annoyance.

No one felt inclined to answer him on that.

Now inside, they could see the place looked like it was falling apart! Pieces of dry wall, and concrete were missing as you could easily climb over portions of the walls. Dirty mud, and grime laid everywhere on the soak floor. Most of all was the strange black substance that was oozing from the walls. Keith, curiosity getting the better of him touched abit of the substance.

Putting it close to his face, he said, "This definitely isn't mud. Mud slip and sinks off, this stuff is sticking to my hand". Annoyed, he shook his hand as he wiped the disgusting gunk off him. A scream of absolute terror echoed through out the building as the group froze in horror.

"Go" Chris shouted as they ran past all the obstacles in the room as fast as they could, eager to reach anyone else before they died. Dashing up the stairs, they were about to go around the corner, when something staggered into view. It fell onto its knees, and collapsed to the floor silent…

"Hey, are you okay" Chris asked as he got next to the man. Recognizing him as a member of Alpha Team, he shook the man furiously. A useless gesture as the man was already dead. Sighing in anger, Chris checked his wounds. His body had been punctured with many small holes on the upper chest, and his left hand looked mangled and broken. "Gunshot's didn't make these wounds," Chris informed as he got up.

"He's not the only welcoming committee, look," Keith pointed. Around the corner, there was another body propped against the corner, and as if it was some kind of joke; another hung around a large stick in the air.

"_**Someone wasn't very neat in covering their trail of death. Tsk Tsk, what a shame" ZETA laughed.**_

Doing a quick survey of the room, they came up with an emerald, sapphire, bits of gold and some herbs. Heading up the ladders, they came across a partially destroyed door. Chris nodded as he and Sheva kicked it down at the same time. Entering with their guard up, they surveyed the room. "What the hell happened in here?" Chris said in disgust. More bodies of Alpha we're speared all over the floor. Whatever had killed them killed them in similar fashion to the first one they found.

Keith twitched as he heard movement. Looking around the room more carefully, he noticed another body propped up in the back. Staring at it, his eyes widened as it moaned and struggled to sit up. One of them was still alive!! Chris saw this as he quickly rushed over to the man. Helping him sit up, he immediately identified the man as Captain DeChant. "Hey, who did this" Chris said forcefully.

"S…Something attack us… Irving…He got away…It was a set-up" DeChant struggled to speak, already feeling his life ebbing away. Licking his lips of the black blood off, he moaned, "We tried to stop that thing, but…we've never seen anything like it before. Too powerful".

"_A set up" Chris thought in dismay. So, Irving knew they we were coming for him. He was going to meet up with them and bargain for his freedom in exchange for something. Instead, he unleashed some kinda monster that wiped out Alpha Team!! Irving was not gonna get away with this, he promised himself that._

DeChant hissed as he reached down and removed something from his pocket. Placing it in Chris's open palm, he dropped his arm from the effort. "What is this" Chris asked. "It's data regarding the deal," DeChant moaned.

A flash of white zipped past the window in a hurry. Sheva and Joe noticed this as they glanced out to see someone run away in time. Keith was probing through the other corpses in the room, and collecting ammunition for his shotgun, and handgun.

"I downloaded them from their computer. Y…You…go…tta…get it…to…H……Q…" DeChant moaned as he gave the last of his strength in that sentence. His head rolled down as he breathed his last.

"Hey, hey hang it there" Chris protested as he shook the man, hoping he was just sleeping. No response.

"Figures, we're always too late to help people. That's the way it was, that's the way it's always been," commented Keith as he finished reloading his weapon.

Chris wanted to shout at Keith, to yell at him for taking life for granted. But felt all the effort to do so drain out as he blamed himself that he couldn't save another life…

"We saw someone, but they ran away" Sheva called as she and Joe approached the others.

Chris nodded as he got to his feet and contacted Kirk. "Kirk, do you copy? We got the data, but Alpha Team is down. Irving got away," he reported.

"Roger! Relay the data, from the vehicle at the storage facility," responded Kirk.

"Copy that" Chris sighed signing off.

Sheva sadly sighed as she scanned the room of the corpses of Alpha Team. If there was one thing she was used to, it was death. She had seen plenty of it when she was only a child. "I don't like the looks of it, but we have to keep moving" she informed.

"Let's just hope some of Alpha Team got away, and we can prevent anymore deaths" Joe commented as he placed a comforting hand on Sheva's shoulder. He grinned as she offered a weak smile before they exited the room. Immediately, they were greeted by another corpse of Alpha Team. Walking past it and taking a left at the L-shaped hall, they saw an elevator up ahead.

"If Irving unleashed whatever it was that killed Alpha Team, then he's not that far ahead of us, let's see if we can catch up with him" Keith commanded as he rushed into the small elevator, beckoning the others to follow. It was quite cramped with four people inside, but they dealt with it as the elevator descended down into the depths of this place.

"_**Whatever killed the team must be quite powerful, I wonder what kind of creature did this," mused ZETA. **_

"_What ever it was has no compassion, wiping out good men trying to do their duty" Keith countered._

"_**Pff, who cares about them? I'm more interested in the power of the creature that did this to them" mocked ZETA.**_

---

Now at the bottom, the elevator opened to reveal another L-shaped hall, this time with more machinery in the area. Pipes etched upon the ceiling, valves and buttons lay on the walls. Boilers sat in the corners of the rooms. Going down the hall and opening a barred door, another corpse laid before them.

"Another one, are their no survivors" Chris growled as he punched himself mentally for being too late. It was like the mansion incident all over again!! Being too late to save his comrades from death!!

"This one seems more recent then the others, some must have escaped from whatever killed the rest and made it down here, only for the…thing to catch them and kill them too. That, or they may have found a way to kill it" Keith mused as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

Taking the time to break open some barrels, they came up with nothing but herbs, and handgun ammo. The door in front of them was locked, and needed a key card. So the groups headed down the only other hall, past another body and into an open area.

The room had two canisters of flammable gas, a large metal gate that surrounded the last body, which was holding the key card. A large furnace with two entrances, and a control panel was in the back of the room. Faulty electricity had bits of sparks rain down occasionally." What was this room used for" Joe asked as he readjusted his cap.

"Probably for testing on the temperature or something, I don't know. Really don't care. All I do know is that we have the card key, and have to get moving" Keith casually remarked as he flicked the car from the corpse. Heading back towards the door, the other's covered Chris as he went to the slot. Just when he was about to insert it…

Keith flinched. There was a change in the air…

"_**You sense it boy" asked ZETA.**_

"_Oh yeah" answered Keith._

"Behind us" Keith muttered.

Everyone turned to see what he was talking about. They saw nothing at first, but then noticed it. Something was wiggling through the vents above!! Mass of organic creatures!!! Chris first thought it was an unidentified creature, but upon close look could see it was hundreds of black wet worm/leeches!! All of them merged together to create a complete new monster. It leaked it's own monsters as it dropped onto the Alpha team corpse. Hungrily, it feed off on the matter.

"What the hell is that thing" Sheva asked horrified.

Forming into larger tentacles, the body disappeared inside the huge mass of worm/leeches, as it grew upon size of consuming matter. More and more tentacles and petals sprouted from the giant mass of worm/leeches as they started looking around the room, as if trying to sense more matter to absorb. Seeing the group of four, it slithered towards them, eager for more…

"I think that's what got Alpha Team" Chris shouted in anger. Aiming his pistol, he fired! The other's joined in. The bullets made bits of worms/leeches explode and fall off. If there was a damage it was doing, it wasn't being shown. Taking one of its tentacles, it whipped it back like a pitching a baseball, and through itself at the four. Diving aside towards the hall to the furnace, they backed up as it stood up and mutated into a deformed looking body, with leg's, hands, a head and a spot on it's chest that glowed yellowish orange intently.

"_**It's power rivals that of my own!! It seems that the more organic matter is absorbs, the stronger it becomes. We must kill this thing quickly before it absorbs anymore and gets larger" informed ZETA.**_

"Fall back" Sheva shouted in alarm! There weapons we're useless against this monster!! The others followed her lead as Keith turned and fired a shell or two into the creature in hopes of slowing it down. Useless as it shrugged off the bullets and lashed another tentacle at him. Diving aside, he dashed into the furnace room after the others.

"What are we gonna do" panicked Joe as he looked around rapidly for means to defeat the creature!! Backing away, it crawled underneath the metal door, as it slammed shut, trapping them inside with the monster.

"You've gotta be shitting me" Keith growled. Shooting a few more times, one of his bullets when wild and hit a pipe, causing a stream of fire to fly out. It hit the strange monster full force, causing it to reach out and spas as it backed away from the flames in a panic.

"Fire…" Chris muttered to himself. Seeing one of the canisters, he struggled to push it down. Realizing what he had in mind, Keith went over and gave it a kick, knocking it to the floor. Everyone got behind it as Chris and Keith kicked it towards the monster. It stopped as it started to absorb into it, the monster was confused by this no bit of matter in its body. Big mistake!! The team fired at the canister, causing a monstrous explosion sending it backwards squealing in pain!!

"That got it, but it's not enough to kill it" Sheva shouted.

"We need a plan," Keith yelled.

Chris surveyed the room; there was one more canister and the furnace. If they could somehow trap it inside, the high intensity heat might be enough to kill it!!

"The furnace, get it inside there and burn the bastard" Chris shouted as he quickly ran into it and out the other side, beckoning the others. Sheva and Keith went to follow, but Joe wasn't so lucky!!

The monster was not going to let them escape as it shot out another tentacle that wrapped around his legs, and sent him off his feet. Hitting the concrete, Joe freaked as it slowly dragged him towards its body!! "Get it off me, for fuck's sake!! GET IT OFF" Joe screamed as he kicked and shot it like a mad man.

Keith ran back to help his best friend. Joe was now holding onto one of the cooler pipes to keep himself from being sucked inside the mass of worms/leeches. The mass stretched itself off to force Joe to let go, who was panicking now. Keith, knowing what he had to do, heaved his incendiary grenade at the monster. The effects became apparent as it squealed and released Joe. Keith grabbed Joe and yanked him to his feet. "Run damnit," he shouted as he dragged him through the furnace room and out the other side.

"Come on you ugly piece of shit! Come get us" Chris shouted in anger. The monster did respond as it suddenly sank into the floor and disappeared. "Where'd it go?" Chris bellowed!! Feeling something move beneath his feet, he jumped away as it suddenly reformed.

"Use the other canister" Sheva shouted as she went over to shove it down. Joe went over to help as the monster reformed itself. Sensing the group it made its way over as they knocked the canister down. Kicking it towards it, they turned and ran.

"Get outta there guy's" Keith hissed as he aimed and fired at the canister. The same effects came as it reacted to the fire. Running through the furnace room again, Chris said, "Let's try it again".

"_**Oh yeah!! Like that will really work" ZETA growled.**_

"You guy's go!! I'll distract it" Keith yelled. As the others ran around the fence and into the furnace, Keith taunted, "Hey you rejected spawn of crap! I could shat something much better looking then you". That pissed it off as it sunk into the floor again, and reformed in front of Keith. "That's right, come and get me" taunted Keith. Turning and running towards the furnace, he said "In here".

The creature stomped its way towards the arrogant matter, as it crawled into the furnace room. "Okay guy's shut it" Keith yelled.

"Your still in there" Sheva protested.

"JUST DO IT" Keith screamed, not in the mood for arguments. Alarms blared as they activated the room. Glancing over at the entrance, the door started to close. Turning back to the monster, he smirked. "Later ugly" he laughed as he rolled underneath the door. The monster tried snatching him, but missed as the door sealed itself, trapping it inside.

Furiously, it rammed itself against the room, trying to get out!! Sensing its life was in danger, it rammed into the glass to try and shatter it, which was bullet proof. Outside, Chris and the other are watched with pity as it tried to escape. Glancing at the others, they nodded in satisfaction. "Do it" Joe ordered.

"Burn you sucker" Chris stated as he pressed the switch.

The room flared as the high flames shot out everywhere, completely engulfing the monster. No amount of squealing or ramming itself was going to save it now!! Ramming itself into everywhere part of the room, it slowly began to melt into the floor as the pieces became undone and destroyed. This could not be!!! Fire was its enemy!! Heat was its enemy!! Now its enemy was destroying it!! The corpse melted as well as all traces of the monster that had ended Alpha Team's life, was extinguished.

"_**What an intriguing power. The ability to gain power through absorption. Amazing power indeed. I wonder…" ZETA mused to himself.**_

"This thing was responsible for the death of Alpha Team. We need to report this to HQ" informed Sheva as the door to the furnace opened, leaving no trace of the creature.

"Hopefully, they'll give us a plan of action" Joe sweated.

Heading back to the door, they used the card key to open it, and headed past another corpse of Alpha Team, which somehow got past the door. What they found near another elevator was a gift!! Five boxes of ammunition for their handguns, three clips per box!! A note was attached to the silver briefcase. "_**Hope this help's stranguh's".  
**_

Heading into the elevator, they tensed up as they approached the vehicle storage facility. The door opened with a ping, and they all stepped out weapons raised. The BSAA vehicles we're all parked everywhere, containers and crates we're speared out all over the place, and in the corner of the room was the Merchant who waited patiently.

Chris and the other have ignored him for the moment as they surveyed the room for any signs of danger. None… Chris peeked inside one of the vehicles and noticed a comp. "I got it" he informed the others as he opened the door to upload the data. Sheva covered his back as she stayed near the open door. Keith and Joe we're checking the other vehicle to see if they were working. No such luck…

"What was that thing" Sheva asked worried.

"A B.O.W. that scum bag Irving left behind to set us up" Chris growled as he accessed the computer. Inputting the password, he sighed, "Considering what it did to Alpha Team; I think we're lucky to still be breathing".

"If only we could have gotten there sooner" Sheva said sadly.

"Don't think about the absurd," Keith muttered as he kicked the useless BSAA transport in frustration. "It only would have made things more complicated with more people for it to absorb. We're lucky it didn't get any of us".

Ignoring Keith, Chris said "If we had, we probably would be dead too". Now inside the hard rive, he uploaded the data. Chris quickly called HQ. "Chris to HQ, do you copy"?

"This is HQ. Excellent work out there. We'll analyze the data immediately" responded HQ.

"This whole town has gone to hell. The people here are acting like those Ganado's detailed in the Kennedy report, and aside from that, threes something new; something we've never encountered before".

"It almost tore us apart. It's a new type of B.O.W. that we've never seen before. Its main tactic is absorbing any organic matter that moves" Joe jumped in.

"Our transportation has been taken out too, requesting a mission update," Sheva said, looking sadly at the useless vehicles.

They we're probably gonna have to wait around for awhile for some back up. Chat with the merchant for abit before more men were sent in to back them up, and…

"Your mission stands. Capturing Irving is our top priority. We believe he may have fled to the mines on the other side of the train station" ordered HQ.

"Wait, there's only four of us left. You want us to go in their alone" Chris asked incredulously?!

"Delta Team has been dispatched, and are on their way. They will assist you in locating and apprehending Irving" HQ informed.

They wanted them to go in against the entire village alone?! That was completely insane. "But we can't, we" started Sheva.

"I repeat your mission stands. We can't afford to let him get away. Proceed to the mines beyond the station, over and out" HQ retorted. The headsets gave out as a dry sense of humor.

"This is insane," protested Sheva.

Slamming the door shut to the transport, Chris cracked sarcastically "Ever get the feeling your expendable".

"Why do you think we get thrown into these outbreak's unwillingly" Keith snorted.

"_**To kiiillll" ZETA retorted.**_

Keith sighed.

_**Author's Note: We'll there off to capture Irving again. And they just finished encountering Uroboros!! So, let's see how the other team is doing.**_

_**Me: Wesker, I'm back and I've got help!!**_

_**Wesker: Brat, didn't you learn your lesson last time?**_

_**HUNK: I suggest you go run back to your gay lover Chris.**_

_**Wesker:…….GAAAAAAAYYY LOOOOOOVVVEEEERRR?!?!?!?!??!**_

_**Me & HUNK: Oh shit, he's pissed.**_

_**Me: READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!! RUN, WESKER'S PISSED!!**_


	5. Kirk’s last stand, and the chainsaw ret

Chapter 4: Kirk's last stand, and the chainsaw returns…

_**Disclaimer: it is now time for some more random RE encounters.**_

_**Me: Chris, do you think Wesker is gay?**_

_**Chris: Uhh…**_

_**Me: Cause the way he screamed your name at the end before you and Sheva blew him up, sounded like he was gay. **_

_**Chris: Well, I…**_

_**Me: Also, the time when he said "Oh little fishy, come see my hook". Now that sounded super gay…**_

_**Chris: I'm going to leave now…**_

_**Me: Wait a sec, I'm on a roll…damn, why do they all run?!**_

The group spent a few moments in the vehicle warehouse, trading more with the merchant and upgrading more of their weapons. Also, since Keith and the merchant had been good friends during the Ganado incident, the merchant handed them a complimentary H&K MP5 machine gun. With firepower of 80, reload speed of 3.00, and a capacity of 50 rounds. Joe was voted to take the weapon as he quickly strapped it to the back of his vest. Bidding farewell to the merchant, the group exited the warehouse.

Out into the open now, the sea laid before them as they had entered a dock/shipping yard. To exaggerate the point, a half sunken boat laid twenty feet out in the water. Heading towards the containers, Joe sweated. "They can come around the corners hard and fast, maybe even get on top of them to catch us off guard; be ready" he warned the others as they came across their first problem. A glowing red thin beam of light was connected to a blinking tiny yellow box, attached the container.

"Trip wires, they must think we're stupid" Keith shrugged, shooting the box; letting out a small explosion. Above them, curse in Swahili went off as a dart went flying past Keith's head. Glaring up, he could see a Majinni with a crossbow, reloading. "Got im," Joe declared as he tried out his new weapon. The machine gun rattled quickly as the tiny bullets peppered the man's body. He cried in a mixture of pain and fear as he fell from above, to the concrete below.

As they entered the container yard, they quickly discovered it was a maze. Container's stacked in all directions, making narrow paths and limited choices on where to go…at least for the non-virus people in the group. Keith could probably jump on top of them and leap towards the exit, but decided to stick with his group. As they came upon a path that had three different ways, something jumped from one of the paths.

A local dog emerged from the shadows, panting heavily. Sheva thought it was harmless as she went to see it, but was halted by Keith. "Don't, check out its eye's" he commented. Everyone looked, and flinched at the dog's pupil's eyes. A second dog emerged except this one was different. It's head split open, and speared out; revealing sharp teeth inside its neck. A large parasite shot out of where it's throat once was and waved itself dangerously. It's back spilt open, as tentacles shot out waving rapidly.

"Adjule" Sheva gasped. The dogs growled as they lunged themselves at the humans. In such a tight space, it was difficult to move. So they had to improvise as they all spilt up. Joe and Sheva headed off down one path running, whilst Keith and Chris went down another one. The dogs went in hot pursuit of their dinner.

"Flash grenade, now" Sheva shouted. Joe nodded as he pulled one from his belt, and heaved it at their attacker. A bright light engulfed the dog as it yipped it pain as the parasite exploded instantly. The body disintegrated as fast as it appeared. On the other side, Chris was struggling to keep the maw of his dog off of him. It had tackled him to the ground, and was now trying to shut itself on his head. He was strong from his training, but the dog was beginning to overpower him as he slowly weakened. To make matters worse, the parasite was mock ling coming out of its throat to impale him.

"I don't think so," Keith shouted as he kicked the dog in its side, forcing it off of Chris. The dog went into a roll, before coming onto its feet. Deciding to go for Keith, it jumped at him. Keith leaned back as it flew past him and hit the container headfirst. Keith calmly put a foot on its side, forcing it to stay down. Cocking his shotgun, he placed the muzzle against the parasite. "Hungry, eat this" he grunted. BOOM! He blew it to pieces as chunks flew everywhere.

The pattern of this continued as the two separated groups made their way through the maze of containers. Encountering more Majini, and Adjule; plus the trip wires didn't exactly help. Joe and Sheva exited first as they we're greet upon by more Majini, including one that stood out from everyone else.

He was shirtless, bald and unbelievably muscular; boring cameo pants and boots; he growled as he charged the two. Joe couldn't see any weapons on the man, but as he wound back his fist, he realized he didn't need anyway. Ducking, the man punched a small hole through the container he was leaning against. Giving a thrust kick to the gut, the man backed away in pain as Joe quickly ran.

Sheva had climbed on top of one of the shacks and was sweeping the yard with her dual wielding pistol and machine gun. Noticing a thin layer of gasoline, she shoots a bullet at it, igniting three Majinni that we're crossing it. Suddenly, one of them grabbed her from behind, and held her in place as other's tried climbing up to reach them. Sheva swore as she stepped back towards the attacker and flipped him onto his back. Crushing his weak head, she quickly resumed firing at the ones that climbed up to her.

Joe was having trouble. The man had managed to punch him a few times in the chest, causing the breath to be knocked out of him, and he was not letting up. Rolling aside as he attempted to stomp on his head, Joe tried to turn the tables as he hooked Giant Majini in the jaw, followed by an uppercut to it; finishing with a knee strike to the forehead. Giant Majini backed away as he gripped his head in pain. The man growled as he lifted a heavy boot, and kicked Joe hard into the container. The man then dashed forward to ram him, ready to finish the young BSAA agent when…

Multiple bullet wounds appeared in the man's head as he backed away, holding his face in pain. Chris and Keith emerged from the container maze as they rushed to assist the others. Chris whipped out his machete as he slashed through the man's skin, causing him to grasp his bleeding flesh. Keith took the opportunity to kick the man's legs from behind, forcing him to his knees. Keith then grasped the man's head, and SNAP! Broke his neck. Giant Majini fell silent as he evaporated.

"Just in time right" Keith said wryly as he looked at Joe who was catching his breath.

"Five minutes ago would have been good" Joe commented as he reloaded his weapon. Sheva hopped down from the shack as they all approached a large metal gate. Grasping its handle, she and Chris pulled it all the way to the left, opening the door.

Heading out, they came across a battered and beaten bridge. Hopping across the broken middle section, they heard a car horn. A truck swerved out of nowhere at the end of the bridge, and charged towards the group, blaring it's horns. "Shoot it" Sheva shouted as she quickly tried firing at the window. Noticing it passing by some flammable barrels, she fired at one as the window portion got next to it. The result was exceptional as the driver dived in the explosion. The truck swerved as it fell onto its side as and slides before coming to a halt.

"That was close" Joe sighed as he the cloud of smoke began to vanish. More of the villagers came charging through, wielding sickles, pitchforks, and axes. They pointed at the foreigners, screaming in Swahili.

"Not close enough" Chris said as they quickly fought the villagers. After killing them, they went into the warehouse ahead and peaked inside. Empty except for a few well-hidden herbs. Taking them, they tried to go further, but the path was blocked by debris. Wondering where to go next, they saw another path that led underneath the debris.

Heading down, they entered a small tunnel that was dripping with water. Splashes echoed down the tunnel as unknown creatures ran through puddles towards the group. Tensing up, they lifted their weapons, ready to blast away at whatever came around the corner. They waited…and waited…

But nothing came.

"I'll go first," Keith volunteered. Stepping towards the corner, he risked a peak. He leaned back shocked as more of those dogs leaped out of nowhere. Falling onto his rear, he used his feet to keep one of the dogs from closing its jaws on his boots. Whipping out his combat knife, he jammed it into the dog's eye, forcing it to back off. The knife stayed as the dog whined furiously as it tried to remove the knife from it's destroyed eye. Keith allowed no such thing as he got on top of the beast, and snapped its neck.

Joe ducked underneath one's swipe as he quickly whipped out his pistol. Firing into it's side several times, he backed away as tentacles emerged from it's back as it transformed into it's Plagas form. Wanting to finish it quickly, he threw another flash grenade. This one seemed smarter then it's kin, as it jumped past the blinding light and at Joe. He raised his arms to shield himself from the bite when Chris came out of nowhere and hooked it. Keith tossed him his shotgun, which Chris used to finish it off.

"There's probably more of them up ahead, stay alert," Sheva informed as she reloaded.

Indeed there were, as a few more gangs of dogs attacked the group in the tunnel. Luckily, they we're more alert so, killing them was not so difficult. Coming to the end of the tunnel, they stepped out into daylight.

Now in a small ravine, they could see the supposed corpse of several Majini, all lying face down in the polluted, sludge water. The group didn't know, but they had a bad feeling that they weren't really dead…or that they were going stay dead. Sheva decided to test this as she fired straight into the temple of one of the majini's head. The majinni reacted as he let out a gurgle of pain before collapsing. "Guess they really are dead" sighed Sheva. Suddenly, movement erupted.

The majini twitched rapidly as his back suddenly burst open, and out came another example of Type 2 Plagas. The Kipepeo, a parasite with leathery wings; with a large tail used for suffocating its victims. The Kipepeo squealed as it flapped its way towards the group. Keith got to close to it, as it grasped his neck and started to choke him. His anger began to rise as his eyes briefly flashed yellow before returning to normal. "_Can't let Sheva see me like this" he thought._

"_**Afraid she won't like the new you" purred ZETA.**_

"_Less talking, and more helping me get out of this" Keith demanded._

She a thing was unnecessary as Sheva removed her knife, and slashed the tail holding Keith, causing Kipepeo to release him squealing. Chris and Joe quickly shot it down, as it attempthed to faze away, but failed.

"You alright" Sheva asked as she gave Keith a concered look as he rubbed his throat. He nodded as he gave her a thumbs up, showing he was cool. His smirk vanished as he pushed past her, shouting "Move". She quickly found out why, as more Kipepeo erupted from the corpses. They we're quickly discpatched.

Now that they we're all dead, the gang went to the tunnel at the end of the ravine. Shooting off the lock, they reentered the tunnels. Luckily, no more of the dogs we're waiting for them, as they climbed up a ladder that led to the a port, next to a village that seemed deserted. Then again, looks could be decieving…

"Someone's here" Sheva stated as she could see some of the villagers running off in the opposite direction instead of at them. "They must be going to get reenforcements" she decided. Spending the next few moments, they fanned out and searched the small village as best as they could for bits and pieces of gold, jewels, herbs and ammunition. Coming up with a small portion of what they hopped for, they figured it was best to move on.

Heading towards the metal door that would lead them to the docks, they found it locked tight. The key must be in one of the homes. Heading towards the one they found locked before, Chris and Joe backed up as they gave the door a good kick, forcing it open. Stepping inside the one room home, they we're greeted upon the sight of a corpse, hanging by it's neck from the rafters.

Notincg a sparkling glint near the corpse, Chris identified it as a key. Shooting it down, he snatched it. "We should be able to get throuth the docks now" he said smiling. His smile faded as outside he heard angered cries. Dozens of them. "They brought friends" Keith growled as he quickly slammed the front door shut, and placed a shovel into the handles, jamming the door shut.

"They come through, we hit them fast hard" Chris ordered as he made sure his gun was fully loaded. Hearing glass cracking, he turned to the location of the noise, and winced. Some we're trying to break through the windows to get in. "They'll only be able to come in one at a time. Keep them out, and we should be fine" Chris decided as he continued to aim at the front door with Sheva, whilst Keith and Joe aimed at the window. Seconds seemed like mintues as the window cracked bit by bit, and the front door shuddered as the villageres rammed themselves, or their weapons at the door.

Finally, the window shattered into pieces. Majini piled into the room, eager to get their hands around the BSAA agent's throats. Keith quickly shot any in the torso to keep them out, as he figured head shots on some might bring about more Cephalo (_**A/N: The tentacle plagas, think the one the girl in red had). **_Joe peppered any in the eyes, or hands; casuing them to hiss and flinch as they fell out the window. "This is my home" Joe mocked as he tossed a grenade out and into the group, causing a loud boom. He groaned as another Giant Majini climbed in. "Not you again" Joe moaned as he ducked underneath the man's punch.

As the Giant Majiin went to punch, he growled as Keith caught his fist, and squeezed. The man cried in pain, as Keith gave a sadastic smile, his eye's glowing. "_**That's right! Show him who is the superior being" ZETA cheered from within. **__"Oh I shall" Keith smirked. _Raising his fist back, he jabbed a finger into the man's throat; creating a hole in it. Not done, he punched the man hard in the jaw, causing him to go flying out the window, landing on sevearl others. _**"Splendid, what a fine display of power boy" applauded ZETA. **__"Glad for your approval" Keith retorted._

The shovel snapped in two, as the front door busted open, and in came at least a dozen majini. Chris and Sheva quickly fired as fast as they could into the crowd, relaoding and switching between punches and kicks to keep them at bay. Even tossing a grenade or two. It was becoming hopeless as more and more piled in. "Out the window" Chris ordered as they turned and ran. Hopping out the window, he ducked underneath ones grasp and kicked him away as they ran down the alley and out into the open.

At least that was the plan as the group quickly found themselves surrounded on all sides. Chris and Joe managed to kill two of them, and run through, but Sheva and Keith were trapped within.

Both backed up against the hovel as the Majini snickered cruely. Glancing at the roof, Keith shouted "Sheva, jump up". Cupping his hands, he said "Get away, hurry". Sheva gave him a look that wondered if he was insane. "Are you out of your mind, I'm not leaving you here alone" she protested. Keith gave her a hardned glare as he shouted "Forget about me!! I'll catch up, just go" he screamed. Sheva wanted to argue more, but their situation was dire, and anymore of it could end their lives. "Don't you dare get killed" Sheva shouted as she leaped from his cupped hands to the roof above, running across towards the other's.

"Who do you think your talking to" Keith smirked as he turned to face the large group of Majini, somewhat annoyed that one escape, but pleased that one stayed. Smirking, his eye's glowed as Keith smirked, his teethed sharper. "Hunter time" he smirked.

"_**Finally, I'll get a piece of the action" smirked ZETA as Keith transformed. He retained his height as his clothes melted into his skin. Bright green scales molded itself on his tanned flesh. His hands became powerful claws, as well as his feet. His nose vanished from sight, as his teethed sharpened drastically. Within his body, his red blood cells shifted to green, as his blood rate increased, and his heart expanded. His tendons and hamstrings strengthend in mass and size. Ears vanished, as his eyes became a sickly yellow. Hair vanished into his scalp. His voice deepened as his yells became growls. Roaring one last time, he hunched over breathing hevily. The transformation was complete. Gone for the time being was Keith Taylors. In his place, was the blood thristing ZETA!!**_

"_**I'm going to slaughter each and every one of you" he sadistically smiled. The majini backed away, somewhat intimidated at this sight. ZETA roared as he lunged at the group. Slashing through three throats at once, he grasped the skulls of two men as they struggled for survival. **_

_**Squeezing with abnormal strenght, he crushed their skulls, ending their lives. Tossing the corpses aside, he leaped ten feet into the air and landed on the back of Giant Majini. Leaning back, he jammed his teeth into the man's neck, bitting through flesh.**_

_**The man pleaded for help from his fellow comardes, but was silenced as ZETA ripped through his artires. Leaping off the man, he then grasped him by his toros and legs as he pulled. The horrible sound of bones crunching, and flesh ripping filled the air as ZETA ripped the man in two. **_

_**Smiling at the scared looks on the faces of his soon to be victims, he smiled as one jammed his pitchfork into his stomach. "Your weapon seems not be working" ZETA observed as the man tried to free his pitchfork. "Try it yourself" ZETA laughed as he ripped the weapon out, and jammed it into the man's eyes, laughing in delight as the man screeched in indesricable pain.**_

"_**Hurt's dosent it. You see, I don't' fight in groups to take on one man, unlike you freaks. You think that all of you together makes an army. Me? I am an army" ZETA screeched. Punching a hole through ones chest, he tossed the corpse onto her fellow Majini. Sensing another Giant Majini try and rip him apart from behind, he ducked underneath a punch, and thrusted a kick into his abdomen. Not done, he jamed his clawed hands into the man's eyes, and silenced his screams with ripping open his throat. Blood squirted into ZETA's eyes as he licked the blood hungrily. **_

"_My turn again" Keith spoke in the darkness of his mind._

"_**Oh come on. I was having fun here" ZETA pouted.**_

"_You've had your fun, I have to catch up with the others" Keith argued. ZETA sighed as the other's surrounding him ran for their lives from this monster. ZETA narrowed his eyes as the scales on his body disapperead. His eyes shifted back to aqua, and his nose and ears came back. Hair grew back, and his external parts reverted to normal. Clothes appered back in place, as his teeth and feet became nomral. Clawed hands became bare hands. ZETA was now Keith once more._

"Whew" Keith said as he sweated from all the action. Using his GPS, he quickly located the team, which had crossed the ruined docks, and had taken cover behind a small house to avoid getting shot by crossbow fire. "You alright" Sheva asked concerned. "Never better, whats the situation Chris" asked Keith as he got behind cover.

"As you can see we're pinned down, and they keep shooting to fast. So we can't ever return fire to them" Chris responded as he risked a glance, only to pull back.

"Great, so we're fresh out of ideas. How the hell are we gonna get out of this one" Joe complained. The answer came quite quickly…

The roaring noise of helicoptor blades piereced through the skies, as Kirk Mathison came from above. Without warning, the machine guns on the side actived, and let out a barrage of bullets that tore through the Majini's skin. "HQ sent me in to provide air support. It' gonna get hot down their, so watch out" warned Kirk. To make his point, he fired a missle at a shack that had Majini's running out of, blowing them away.

"Roger. Thank's Kirk" smiled Sheva as she turned to her comrades in relief.

"Wow. I did'nt think HQ actually cared" joked Chris.

"Guess we haven't outlived our usefullness yet" Joe joined in.

The team ran out of cover as they charged down the streets, towards the exit on the otherside. It wasn't easy, as more of the winged monster's came down to plague miseary on the team. One grasped Chris by the throat and attempthed to strangle him, but he was saved by Joe; who slashed through the tail. Killing the group quickly, more crossbows fire came from above, as a dozen majini came from the front. Kirk intercepted the group, as he machine gun fire dealt with them.

Seeing the crossbowers on the roofs reloading, the group head shotted them, and moved on. Close to the exit, a large group of Majini came charging out of the home in front of them, not about to let them pass by.

"I can't hit them without hitting you guys. It's up to you" apologized Kirk.

"Copy that" Keith responded as he ducked underneath an axe, and knifed chopped the man in the throat. Grasping him by the throat, he chockeslammed him into the ground, watching as he melted. Chris slapped aside a man's grasp for his throat as he punched him in the nose, breaking it. Not done, he back fisted him towards Sheva. Sheva was prepared as she performed a butterfly-kick to the man's jaw, breaking it and causing him to die. Joe kniffed one through the skull, and forced it through. Seeing another coming at him, he shoved the knifed one at him, killing him as well.

Five more came out towards them. "Take this" Sheva shouted as she lobbed a hand grenade at their feet. Since they were right in front of them, the team dived aside as the explosion quickly elimintated the last threat in the area. Sighing in relief, they did the traditional check for any other items or weapons. Inside the home the Majini attacked from, they found a nice surprise for Chris. A Sako S75 bolt action remington sniper rifle! With single shot power of 200, reloading speed of 2.50, and capcity of 15. Chris happily took the rifle for himself, as he was already an expert marksmen.

"Well, I'd say were all happy right" Keith smirked as they head towards the door. "Stay frosty down their. Your almost at the station" Kirk reported before flying ahead of them to check things out. The group nodded as they opened the door, and entered…

----

Watching out for enemies, the group found two paths before them. One to the left that went pass a long row of windows. The other that went through a door, and into the small building. "We'll take the right, you guys take the left" Chris said as he and Sheva went through the door. Joe and Keith shrugged as they lifted their weapons and headed pass the windows. As they passed the third window, they heard a cry of anger.

Staring into the eyes of a Majini, Joe acted first as he rasied his submachine gun and fired into his skull, shattering the glass. Both jumped through the window as they saw more dead carcasses, and pieces of bodies hanging, or etched on tables. Noticing a chainsaw on the table in front of them, Keith snatched it. Grabbing the cord, he yanked it back. The engine roared to life as he lifted the whirring saw above his head.

"I'm gonna go Ash William's on your asses" Keith smirked as he quicky sliced through the torsos of the Majini's, not leaving one alive. As the last dropped, he dropped the chainsaw in time to receive a whap up the head from Joe. "Ow, that hurt you idiot" Keith grunted as he rubbed the spot.

"Don't ever say that line again, moron" Joe threatened, while smiling playfully.

Keith smirked as well as they went out to meet Chris and Sheva. Just like old times…

Now together again, the group headed up the single path to reach the large building in the distance when…

Their radios cackled to life, as they culd see the chopper coming to view, smoking rising from all around it. Kipepeo were all over the chopper, ripping at the large machine bird without mercy. "What the fuck are those!?! Mathison to HQ, I'm under attack by flying B.O.W.s. Uhh…I'm outta control" Kirk panicked he went outta sight. "I'm going down, mayday, mayday," Kirk shouted in fear.

"Kirk, what happened? Come in Kirk" demanded Chris as he touched his headset in worry.

The only the response was the scream of terror as Kirk Mathison shrieked his last shriek. Then nothing but silence, and the crackle of static…

The whole time this was happening, more Kipepeo had noticed the group, and were heading right at them. Seeing them, they quickly let out a barrage of gunfire, killing two. One of them managed to grab Joe by the shoulders, and lifted him off the ground. "Let go of me" Joe demanded as he whipped out his knife and slashed away at the tail, forcing it to drop him on top of an unassailable roof…cept for it someone helped another up onto it.

"I'll cover him, help me up their" Sheva shouted as she dashed towards the broken ladder. Keith ran ahead of her and cupped his hands. Sheva nodded as she took a running leap, and jumped from his hand to the roof where Joe was. "Let's get em," Joe said as the two brought out their pistols.

It was at that moment that five Majini had decided to enter the area, as they rushed out of their home and down the stairs towards the group in a fury.

"Chris, now" Keith shouted as he ducked, allowing Chris a clear shot with his rifle. Aiming through the scopes, he fired once, exploding one forehead. He fired again, this time hitting someone in the neck. A third shot. In the eye…

"Be careful Chris. We don't want anymore Las plagas screw up's coming out" Keith warned. "You think I don't know that" Chris retorted as he finished off another one throwing Molotov cocktails. More cries came as a new group came flushing out from the building. "Sonva" Chris started, but quieted down as Joe and Sheva from above barraged them with machine gun fire.

"This is HQ, the helicopter has been downed. All nearby units proceed to the crash site. Repeat, all nearby units proceed to the crash site," cackled the voice on their headsets.

"Copy that, on our way" Keith reported in.

Regrouping near the building, they entered the partially destroyed structure as they discovered that the front door was locked tight. So they quickly went up higher in the structure to find a way out of there. Encountering more locals, they dispatched them, whilst grabbing more ammunition hidden in barrels, crates, and other hiding spots. Going out onto a destroyed balcony, they found an opening where they could get across. Keith decided to go first as he backed up, and using his hunter powers. leaped the across the gap to the other side. Joe assisted Sheva in leaping over, but could not jump the gap himself. Neither could Chris.

"We'll unlock the door" Keith informed as they went down from the roof and into the second floor of the building, only to see outside a large group of Majini, running inside, waving their weapons.

"There's too many" Sheva panicked in fear.

"Care to assist us" Keith demanded.

"On it" Chris responded as he hopped down from the ledge, and onto the second floor where he could get a better view. Inside, he could see Keith and Sheva backed away from the staircase, and shooting at Majini's coming up the stairs. Whilst they seemed to be holding there own, more and more took the Majini's place, making things difficult.

Aiming through the scope of his rifle, he quickly fired three perfect headshots, Joe next to him assisting with his pistol. As he reloaded, he noticed the red barrels near the staircase, and got an idea. "Guy's, get behind those beams, and stay outta sight" Chris called over his headset.

"Why, what are you gonna do" Keith asked over the gunfire.

"No time to explain, do it" Chris shouted. Through his scope, he could see Keith's face tighten in anger from taking order's from Chris, but pushed it aside as he grabbed Sheva by the arm and yanked her behind cover. Chris silently waited as five more Majini made it up the stairs, and started to pass the barrel. "Just a little more" he thought, sweat beading down.

"Whatever your gonna do Chris, I suggest you do it now" Sheva protested as the local's snicker sinisterly, approaching the two. As a few more passed, his eye's widened.

"Now" Chris thought. Firing at the barrel, it erupted into a large explosion that engulfed almost the entire floor, spreading out and incinerating the Majini's. "Oh shit" Chris muttered. Was that too much" he thought panicking. "Are you guy's alright?" he asked over his headset, praying for an answer.

He sighed deeply as he received. "A little singed, but otherwise, okay. But next time, tell us your going to do that, you crazy asshole" Keith cracked, earning a small smile from Chris. The smile faded as he could see more Majini heading up. "Get outta there now, get this door open" Chris shouted.

Keith and Sheva obeyed as they jumped up from their hiding spot, and ran towards the stairs. Seeing more coming up, they resorted to martial arts to get pass them. Keith ducked under a slash, and palm strikes the man in the nose. He then sweep kicked up off his feet, followed by a back kick into his friends. Sheva dodged to the left, and countered with an elbow strike to the jaw, finishing with a twist back kick, knocking the men into a pile as they tumbled down the stairs. Rushing past the pile, they ran towards the front door where Chris and Joe already were.

"Get back" Keith shouted as he shot the lock holding the door, and kicked it open. The two ran out, and they were reunited once more. And just in time too, as they could hear more cries of anger from the local's as they came everywhere. Climbing over the walls, jumping over wrecked cars, or coming from the gate that was forty yards to the north.

Keith and Chris stood back to back as they used teamwork to take out the enemy. Chris ducked underneath a man's grab, and flipped him over to Keith, who mull kicked him into his fellow maniacs. Keith then hunched into a ball whilst Chris jumped off his back, and side kicked one in the jaw. Keith then jumped up, and grabbed one from behind. Breathing, he German suplexed the man, smashing his head into pieces.

Sheva, being maneuverable, locked her legs around a man's shoulders, and using her momentum, flipped him onto his back, where she axe kicked his skull in. Seeing one coming at her with a knife, she withdrew her own combat knife, and blocked the attacked, the sound of metal clashing tinged. Not done, she kneed the man in the stomach before stabbing him twice in the gut, before finishing him with a slash to the throat. Whirling around, one was blindingly charging her. Tensing up, she did a butterfly kick to his jaw, breaking it…

Joe blocked a man's punch with a forearm block, and countered with a hook to the jaw. Seeing one coming from behind, he wheel kicked him in the head, knocking him off balance. Seeing one coming at him from the front, he creasing kicked him in the teeth, before back kicking him in the stomach. He finished him off by a shot to the head.

This continued until no more attacked them. Sighing, the group headed towards the metal gate, keeping their guard up all the time. Something wasn't right. More of them should have been running out to try and kill them. "Maybe they gave up," Joe voiced. Before Keith could respond, he heard something from behind the gate come forth…

The sound of metal rattling pierced the air as a man stepped into view, grunting and growling. His skin was like the local's, dark, but much more pale then any of the other's they had seen thus far. He was shirtless, his bare chest exposed. He wore no shoes, only dirty brown pants. A dirty brown sack, tied together hiding everything, save for a single whole cut; showing his crazed eye, concealed his face. In his hands, was a sleek and deadly looking chainsaw, with black blood smeared all over it. Pulling the cord of the saw, it spurted to life as black smoke erupted from the saw. The blade whirred to life as he brought it high over his head, and onto the thin metal bar locking the door. Slicing it in two in a burst of sparks, he kicked the metal gate open. Seeing the shocked group, he laughed high and insane as he brought the saw above his head, and charged them…

"A chainsaw?!? As if thing's weren't bad enough already" Sheva panicked. "Oh great, no one has any original ideas? This guy is nothing but a cheap knock off" Keith complained, reminded of from Europe. The group let out a stream of gunfire, which had no effect whatsoever. "What the hell, he just ate our bullets" Chris protested. "Fall back" Keith shouted as he ran.

Guard, as he was known as; growled as he chased them.

Chris ducked underneath a slash as he passed by some explosive barrels. Shooting one as the man passed, he waited as the explosion died, hopping that he had hit him. His answer came as Guard came running out of the flames, laughing high. "Watch out" Chris shouted as he dived aside, the saw cutting through a crate.

Keith jumped at him and gave a powerful uppercut to the chin. Guard reacted and staggered back before turning to glare at him heatedly. He countered by slamming the butt of his saw into Keith, causing him to go staggering back through a crate, smashing it.

Sheva shot him several times in the back of the head, causing him to grab his head in pain. Seeing an opportunity, she rushed over and front kicked his head, knocking him off balance briefly. He quick led recovered as he ignited his saw again, and chased her. Joe jumped onto the man's back and tried to hold him, but was flipped onto his stomach. Joe tried to get up quickly, but was pinned under the man's foot. He gasped as Guard raised the saw, intending on impaling Joe when…

Keith tackled him from behind, knocking him off Joe. Chris helped Joe up as they watched with awe as Keith and Guard fought for control over the saw. "Hey nothing" Keith taunted. Guard didn't respond, as he tried to overpower Keith. "Leather face called. He want's his chainsaw back" Keith cracked as he quickly flipped the blade around, and made Guard impale himself in the stomach. Guard twitched and shook all over as blood flew from his wound. He became silent in his screams as he collapsed to the ground, the chainsaw sputtering no more…

"_**Brutal as always, eh boy" ZETA applauded. Eager for some more, he thought, "I wonder when he'll notice it…"**_

Picking off some key's from his belt, they group rushed through the gate he came through, stopped by a chest to loot a ruby, emerald, peal, diamond, and some gold, and went into the area, where the crash site was…

Crows flew up past them mockingly as the group headed towards a large metal gate, grasping the handles, they opened the gate and went through…and saw a morbid sight.

The helicopter was engulfed in fire, and flames. Black smoked drifted into the skies above. Everything was complete destroyed. On top of the helicopter near the rotor, was the blasted, darkened corpse of Kirk Mathison, a look of indescribable pain etched on his face.

"Oh my god" gasped Sheva in horror.

"Kirk" Chris mumbled sadly.

Keith said nothing as Joe silently prayed that Kirk had found peace. The crows from before cawed as they surround the group above, cawing and screeching; their feather's drifting from their bodies to the ground. Keith half expected them all to attack, but luckily they didn't. Then they heard it…

The roar of an engine overheating, or the sound of a boiler overheating pitched through the air. Distanced it was, that was a fact. But whatever it was, it was getting closer…louder by the second. Chris and the other have quickly reloaded their pistols as they all stood back to back, looking around nervously for signs of danger. It didn't take long as above Keith, flying at them was a local, riding a dirt bike, wielding a long metal chain. He growled as he whipped it back, then straight at them.

"Separate" Chris shouted as the four split aside, dodging the chain. All dodged save for Chris as the chain wrapped around his leg, dragging him through the dirt around the crash site. Chris seethed as he gagged in pain as the chain dug into his skin. Up ahead, he could see he was heading towards the destroyed chopper. He tensed up when Sheva shot the chain, breaking it off and causing him to go into a roll, just missing the chopper.

The local, angered that he missed, growled at them; showing his parasite as it erupted from his mouth. Everyone got next to Chris as they aimed at the man. More appeared at they jumped gaps, and crashing through more of the gates, waving similar weapons at them. Keith and Joe let loose gunfire, but were missing as they were moving too fast to hit.

Slowly, the cyclist began circling the group. Taunting them as they kicked up dirt in their faces, and laughed at them being so helpless. Two of them got sick of toying with them, and decided to try and run them all over. Charging at them, they avoided the gunfire headed their way as they bowled towards them. "Look out" Joe shouted as he, Chris and Sheva ducked. Keith was not so lucky as the chain wrapped around his neck, and yanked him off his feet.

The cyclist laughed as he dragged him around the field, enjoying his gagging for air. His friend started to charge at Chris, but was suddenly shot off his bike. Chris blinked. He didn't do that. Neither did the others. Another one that tried to sneak up behind them was shot off his bike. Chris, following the gunfire, and glare up onto one of the roofs grinning. A tall dark skinned man in his mid thirties, wearing a BSAA uniform was hitting the local's with excellent headshots.

The man paused before shooting another one, forcing him off. It didn't end their as another local had been distracted as he ran over his friend and was sent flying from his bike, only to end up impaled on a column…

Keith gagged in pain as he struggled to free himself from the chain. Looking up, he could see that he was heading towards the destroyed chopper as well, a sharp piece of it. Meaning his head was going to spilt in two. Suddenly, a bullet snapped the chain off, freeing him. Going into a roll, he held his neck in pain as he looked up. BSAA members were coming out of nowhere, shooting the Majini's. Keith grinned wearily.

One cyclist was left as he stopped for a moment growling. Aiming at Sheva, whose gun was jammed he roared as he charged at her, ready to make her and her friends pay for this when his life ended with a head shot.

The same dark skinned man from before had been the one to kill him, as he lowered his rifle, smirking at the others. Chris quick led counted nine of them, as they approached them. It was Delta Team!! Back up had arrived!!

"Look's like the Calvary came through for us on this one" Keith joked as he approached, rubbing his sore neck.

_**Author's note: Met up with Delta Team, time for the next plan of action. What is this "things" that ZETA is speaking of? When will Sheva discover about him? I just hope that they get a chance to fight "him"… Anyway, random time.**_

_**Wesker: A new genesis is at hand, and I shall be the creator. The human race requires judgment.**_

_**Me: Your gonna judge us?! Do you get all your evil schemes from comic books?**_

_**Wesker: Sh…Shut up you brat!! I don't even read comics!!**_

_**==Several months earlier==**_

_***Wesker reading a superman comic***_

_**Wesker: Lex Luthor, what a brilliant man!! I have an evil scheme in mind!!**_

_**Plz R&R!!**_


	6. The mines, and the train station…

Chapter 5: The mines, and the train station…

Disclaimer: Me: Well, here we our again. I'm going to talk to some more RE charecters. Yo, Billy Coen.

_**Billy: What?**_

_**Me: I really though that you were gonna be the main character in RE5, not Chris. Since it had to do with Africa and all/**_

_**Billy: You kiddin?! Apart from Umbrella Chronicles, I haven't made an appearance since 0!!**_

_**Me: Okay okay, but our you and Rebecca and item now??**_

_**Billy:…….**_

_**Me: Lucky dog…**_

After surviving the motorcyclist attack, the group, and Delta Team took shelter inside one of the small buildings to discuss their next move. The dark skinned man from before stepped forward to greet the group, as Chris extended a hand. "Man are we glad to see you guys" Chris smirked.

The dark skinned man saluted Chris, as he spoke with a swahilic accent "Delta Team, Captain Stone" he introduced.

"Chris Redfield. These companions, Joseph Torres, and Keith Taylor's" Chris said, as the two nodded at Stone.

"Sheva" asked Stone as he smirked at Sheva.

"Thanks' Josh, I owe you one" Sheva smirked back.

"You guy's know each other," Chris asked.

"I trained under Josh, he taught me everything I know" Sheva said casually.

Stone chuckled abit, before remarking, "Sheva became little sister of the team. Now Sheva, you must continue your search for Irving. According to the data we retrieved from the hard drive" he started as he removed a PDA from his pocket. "We believe he may have moved on to the mining area, threes more info inside. We'll follow after we take care of business here".

The others nodded in agreement.

"And keep your radios handy just in case" Stone warned as he turned to the rest of the team, nodding for them to move out.

"Oh, Stone" Keith called out to him, getting the man's attention.

"Josh will do. Yes" he asked.

"If you happen to see some weirdo dressed in a turban, wearing a dirty cloak and speaking with a cockney accent…don't shoot him" Keith warned, earning a confused look from Josh, only for him to nod before exiting with the rest of Delta team. Chris sighed as he accessed the encrypted data on the PDA. Information popped into view, which he found useful, but the last one caught his attention. A picture of a blonde woman, early thirties; asleep in a test chamber made itself clear. Chris stared at the picture intently as one word came to mind.

"Jill" he muttered to himself. Suddenly, flashbacks played through his head of two years ago. The castle in Europe. Busting down the door to arrest Spencer. Finding him already dead. Keith already defeated. Wesker. Wesker beating them both to a pulp. Preparing to finish him off. Jill's sacrifice. Chris reaching for her in terror.

"Chris. Are you alright" Sheva asked concerned. Chris had spaced out as he just stared at the picture, lost in his own thoughts. Joe shook him, and snapped him out of it. Looking at the others, he pointed at the woman and said "This picture it…" Feeling uneasy, he shook it off as he gave a weak smile. "Forget it, it's nothing…let's move out" he said, dismissing the whole conversation.

"Sheva, you know where the mines are" Joe asked as he reloaded his handgun.

"Past the station, not to far from here. Follow me" Sheva answered as she took point. Opening the door on the far right, they stepped out into a train yard, full of boxcars. Enemies could be around any corners here, as they stayed alert. This proved smart as more of the dogs from before, came crawling out from underneath the boxcars. "Flank em" Sheva shouted as they quickly killed the mutts. They had to repeat this pattern as they made their way around each boxcar. But the dogs weren't the only ones they had to worry about…

"Agg" Sheva shouted in pain as a bolt from a crossbow, impacted on her arm. Keith shot his head up and saw the local who shot her. "Your mine" Keith growled as he hunter leaped on top of the car, surprising the man. Grasping the crossbow, he squeezed his fist, and crushed the pathetic weapon. Ducking under the man's punch, he quickly snapped his neck, and tossed him into the other man on top of the box car; sending him falling in front of Chris.

The local attempted to get up, but was crushed from the boot of Chris.

Sheva watched with shock as Keith jumped back down from the car, ignoring Joe who was treating her wound. "You all right" Keith asked concerned. Sheva nodded, but didn't ignore the question in her head, as she asked, "How did you do that".

She saw that Keith was hesitating to answer, as he said "I uhh…these boots, they…umm…allow me to jump higher then usual". Sheva didn't believe the lame excuse for a minute as he said, "Look, it's not really something I like to talk about…"

"Okay…" Sheva said, as she hesitantly dropped the matter, still wondering how he was able to jump so high.

"_**Don't want her to know" ZETA asked.**_

"_Hmm…" Keith thought._

"Your afraid. Afraid of how she'll react when she eventually finds out the truth about you. About my existence" ZETA stated.

"It took a long time for the others to accept that I'm…when you look at it from a technical POV, a B.O.W…and I don't want that information to ruin our partnership" Keith explained.

"From the way you seem concerned for her, it seems like more then just a partnership…" ZETA commented.

Making their way to the top of the boxcars, they hopped from car to car, below them a mine cart. "I'll go" Joe suggested as he hopped down without warning. Landing inside it, it started moving despite his protest. Suddenly he wished he hadn't jumped, as ahead he could see laser trip wires. "Oh crap," he muttered as he quickly shot them with his pistol. He kept going further towards an elevator up ahead until…BOOM!! One connected with him, knocking him out of the cart. Joe rubbed his head in pain from the impact as the others helped him up.

"Next time, you go first Mr. hunter endurance," Joe grunted to Keith, causing him to smirk.

"Hunter endurance" Sheva asked confused.

Joe realized what he said, and panicked as he quickly tried to think of an excuse. "Ignore him, he likes to spout out random stuff at times" Keith quickly said.

"Your one to talk" Joe shot back.

All of them stepped onto the large elevator, as Chris flipped the lever. With a loud whirr…, the elevator started up as it descend into the mines…

------

The mines were a lot darker then they expected, as they could not even see the path two feet in front of them. "The BSAA is too cheap to have built in flash lights," Keith complained in annoyance. Sheva took two steps forward as her foot connected with something. Looking down, she smiled as she picked up a lantern. "This should help" She smiled.

Some bats screeched as they flew past the group from the bright light. "I'll lead the way, I need someone next to me to cover me" Sheva asked. Keith stepped forward and nodded to help. Although she was still wary of that…unnatural ability from before, she accepted the help gladly.

Now with that out of the way, the group headed off deep into the darkness of the mines. Bats would occasionally screech and fly past the gang, as they obviously weren't very fond of the light. Small waterfall would randomly be placed on the sides of the group as they passed over a small wooden bridge.

"The wealth of Moria was not in gold, or jewels. But, Mithril" Joe cracked, earning a whap upside the head from Keith, and a chuckle from Chris and Sheva. The chuckling didn't last…

"Wa tuu" shouted a Majini as he lunged out from the darkness at Sheva. She couldn't defend herself, so Chris stepped in front of her and shoved his outstretched arms out of the way, and followed through with a punch straight to the jaw. The man went into a roll as he fell into the water. As he got to his feet, several others began to rise up from the water around, until…

"They have us surrounded, keep them off Sheva; that light goes off, and we'll be fighting in the dark, and that won't be any good to us" Chris ordered as he open fired with his hand gun.

"Maybe for you, but not for me" Keith shot back, as he blasted any away with his shotgun. Joe ducked under a slash to his head, as he uppercut the man in the jaw, followed by a knee strike to his head. Smirking arrogantly, he then followed through with a heel kick to his cheek. On the muddy ground, Joe stepped on his neck as he shot his head several times.

Keith smashed the skulls of two men into each other, as he back flipped away as one tried to impale him on a pitchfork. The man tried again, but his weapon was yanked from his hand, and jammed into his own stomach. Blood spewed from the wound, as Keith caught some of his blood through his mouth. Sadistically smiling, he said "Any other of you fuckers who want a piece of me".

"Less talking, more shooting" Chris called as he dodged two punches, blocked one; and countered with a ridge hand chop too the throat. Grasping the man by the neck, he choke slammed him into the ground, followed by an elbow strike to his face.

As the group died, they continued on in the darkness. 10 minutes later after that fight, they came across a fork in the path. The right path was obviously out of the question, since debri blocked it. So they took the left one, which had five more locals waiting for them.

"Great, I was actually getting worried" Joe said sarcastically. He mowed down them with his sub machine gun, whilst Keith blew them away with his shotty. Some died, most didn't as they sprouted plagas tentacles from their destroyed heads. "Fighting these guys in the dark is a real bitch" Joe commented as he quickly unloaded 45 bullets into one of the local's plagas. Reloading, he could see it was about to swat him aside as he raised his arm to block when… "Kaboom" Keith smirked as he blew the plagas into pieces, and finishing the other with a flash grenade.

This patterned continued for the next few moments, they would go out and into the dark, and then fight some more crazy locals. As time passed by, Keith wondered "When are we gonna get out of this damned mine".

Someone had been listening as it became brighter due to the lamps being placed above, and as they came across a metal gate, with a revolving handle. Placing the lamp down, Sheva sighed "Glad I'll be able to get some of the action now".

"Not that same without you" remarked Keith.

Chris and Keith volunteered to open the gate, whilst Joe and Sheva went and opened it from the other side. Keith quickly turned the revolving handle, forcing the metal gate to hold up. "Hold tight, we'll find the handle on the other side" Joe commented as he and Sheva ran under the other side, in time to avoid having their heads removed from the sharp parts of the bars.

Keith watched as they disappeared from sight. He was about to rest his back against the wall when more angered cries came from behind. Whirling around, he could see in the dark, about ten more majini's coming at them. "Uhh…you guy's want to hurry up," Chris asked, as he aimed at the small crowd.

He was answered as the gate started to slowly open. Keith didn't want to waste any more ammunition, so he quickly put a hand around one of his flash grenades. Glancing at the gate, he thought "Twenty seconds, flash grenades stun one for ten". Ten was all he needed. "Cover Me," he told Chris, as he charged into the fray, delivering palm strikes, head butts and front kicks to any Majini that got in the way, Chris providing cover.

As ten seconds passed, he jumped back to avoid an axe hitting him, as he pulled the pin on the F. grenade, and tossed it into the crowd. The flash was blazing as the group dropped their weapons. Looking at the gate, he could see it was opened enough. "Drop, and roll" Keith shouted as he rolled under the rusted gate. Chris followed through as one of the majini tried to grab him, but ended up having his arms impaled on the spikes.

Rushing towards Joe and Sheva, Chris remarked, "Nice timing there, good thing this place is clear too huh". This seemed to be the construction area of the mines, as large wooden wheels, small bridges and large scaffolds connected to one another had been set up in this area. Unfortunately, Chris was wrong…

Shouts from more locals came as they started to appear all over the place, coming out from tunnels on the ground level, above from the scaffold. A few were even climbing down from the large wheels.

All four stood back to back, as Chris ordered "Break off, and take on a group by your self's, they have'll to concentrate on one of us at a time, instead of going after us all at once". The others nodded as they spilt off…

Chris shot one local in the kneecap, and front kicked him in the stomach. Shoving him aside, he whipped out his machete, and blocked a hatchet at his head. The two metal deaths's clanged, as they slashed and blocked each other. Chris ended it as he hit the enemies so hard, knocking it out of his hand, and cutting across the man's nose. Removing the hatchet from the ground, he turned around to see three coming at him. Heaving it, it spinned wildly before jamming into the leaders knee, causing him to trip; and take the other two with him. As the leader tried to get up, he noticed a hand grenade in front of his face.

Sheva dueled with her pistol and sub machine gun, as she quickly reloaded. Four of them we're after her. As she ducked under a slash, the blade cut through a rope, loosening some heavy plywood above. Noticing this, and seeing the other rope; Sheva beckoned "C'mon you ugly bastards". One did come as he tried slashing her, but slashed through the other rope. "See ya" Sheva smiled as the plywood came falling down, killing three on impact, but missing one. Wanting to avenge his comrades, the lone local charged Sheva like a mad man, only for Sheva to slash through his knee, and then through the back of his neck.

Joe climbed up one of the ladders to escape the grasp of a dark skinned shirtless. Getting to the top of the scaffold, he looked down to see him, and six others climbing the ladder. Noting the ladder was crafted into the top of the scaffold, he whipped out his knife and cut through. Now loosened, he gave the ladder a kick, causing the group to fall to the ground below screaming as they crashed into some of the construction, wrecking it. Joe shook his fist in anger at the locals as he removed a grenade, and tossed it into two that were trying to jump Chris. Both were blown up, as Chris gave Joe thumbs up.

Keith dodged slash and hack, as he called the two that were attacking him. Ducking under slash, he gave him the middle finger; before rolling between his legs, and sweep kicking him. Raising his foot high, he axe kicked slash's head, destroying it. Turning to hack, he raised a hand grasped the hatchet that tried to cleave his head in. Squeezing it, he yanked hack towards him, and knife chopped his neck, sending him flying.

The locals could clearly see that they could not beat the group like this, so those that hadn't been killed at the moment, retreated to regroup and strike at a better place. The gang regrouped on the bottom floor, as Keith rubbed his head. "Man, that was too easy, where's the challenge" he complained.

"At least there gone, and we can continue this quest of ours" Joe responded as they climbed up the ladder and into the tunnel. Past flaming torches, they came across an elevator. Stepping inside the metal piece of equipment, Chris punched the button. Sending them up, and out of this stinkin mine!!!

The elevator comes to a stop, as they stepped off into the sinking sunlight, providing a twilight view that was cast over the skies. Outside a large warehouse, the four made their way up the metal staircase. Stopping in front of the door, Chris put an ear to it and flinched. Someone was inside talking to someone else. Sheva put a hand on the door, as the group counted silently.

One…

Two…

…

Three!!

Kicking the door open, the four rushed inside; guns aimed at their man. "Freeze" Chris ordered, his voice strong and full of authority. The man muttered an "Oh shit" as he quickly whirled around, pointing his own handgun at the four, switching targets with widened eyes. He was in his mid thirties. Eyes were wide and haunted. Blondish hair. He bore a white business outfit. The top was open buttoned with a red undershirt, and white pants. To perhaps add class, he also had brown gloves.

"So you must be Irving" Sheva demanded, not really a question; more like a statement.

The man known as Irving threw out a wry grin, as he sarcastically remarked "Wow, perceptive; aren't". He spoke with a nasally voice, that had an accent that sounded distinctly Brooklyn.

"You think this is a joke?!? Your just like all the other pieces of scum terrorist" Sheva accused, haltered blazing in her eyes. It was men like him that took away life's most precious aspects.

Irving chuckled as he pointed at himself. "Oh, I'm not like them. I'm a business man with standards" he joked.

"Drop the weapon" Chris ordered.

"Or…how about you drop yours" Irving shot back.

"Your joking right. Can you not see that you're clearly outnumbered and outgunned? How about you save us the trouble of kicking your ass by just surrendering" Joe smiled.

No one said a word as Irving pointed back and forth between the BSAA agents. Twitching, he flinched as he briefly thought that he was caught.

Fate had a funny way of preventing ones immense capture.

Ting!

Ting!

All eyes followed as a smoke grenade hit the floor. Coughing erupted as the four became briefly disoriented. Irving backed away from the group, covering his mouth to avoid falling like the others. CRASSSHHH!!! Both windows on the left shattered, and in came too cloaked figures, one male, and the other female. Both of them wore bird like masks, which had glowing red eyes. The female, seeing Irving grasped him, telling him to hurry as she pulled him away; whistle the male approached Keith.

"He's mine" the male spoke in a mechanical tone.

"Suckers" Irving mocked as he and bird woman fled through the windows, whilst birdman grasped Keith by his shirt, and through him out another window, the glass shattered as he dove after the falling agent. "Keith" Sheva shouted as the smoke cleared up. Rushing to the sight, she could see Bird man running away from the scene, Keith chasing. Turning to her, Keith shouted back "Forget about me, I'll catch up once I've dealt with this guy". Without waiting for a response, he charged after Birdman, into the rocky cliffs.

"Shit" Chris growled, as Keith disappeared. Joe opted to go after him, but Chris was against it. "He can take care of himself. We have Irving to worry about, there must be something here he didn't want us too see" Chris said, as he opened up a dossier, filled with information about his next plans. Finding a large circular map, and several pictures of an industrial facility. "The oil field…that's in the marshlands" Sheva awed.

"Then that's where we're going next," Chris said as he quickly contacted Delta Team. "Delta Team, Chris here; we located Irving. But he got away" Chris informed.

"Do you know where he went?" Josh asked.

"We think he's heading for an oil field in the marshlands" Chris responded.

"Okay, I'm sending someone after him now. I need you all to head back this way," Josh informed before cutting the line.

"Roger that" Chris retorted as he below, angered locals waving weapons, near more construction charged the warehouse below. One of them was mounting a machine gun; so it wouldn't be as easy as before.

"Great" Joe muttered, wondering if Keith was having better luck.

-----

"C'mon, get out here; whoever you are" Keith's voice echoed through the large canyon walls. Whoever had attacked him was quite the runner, as he had already gotten out of sight. Near a small PowerStation with several transformers; and transitions; he thought "Is he hiding somewhere near this station".

BAM!!!

He ducked as a bullet had almost nailed his head. Narrowing his eyes, he could see inside the window of the small station, Birdman with a MP5. Shooting at Keith, he swept the area; as Keith ducked behind some of the transitions. The bullets tore through it, creating surges of electricity.

"Don't know what your problem is with me, but I'm going to end it" Keith shouted as he whipped out his shotgun and ran into the opening, as Bird man aimed at him. Clearly, Keith was the quicker shooter as he shot first, forcing him to duck within the small station. Ready to capsize on hi surprise, Keith kicked the door to the station open, and stepped inside, gun ready. A power grid was placed against the wall, and several monitors we're attached to the ceiling, along with a key pad near the front door.

"Huh" Keith muttered as he took a step further inside, unaware that Bird man was behind him. Sensing danger, he turned around in time to receive a punch to the jaw, followed by several chops to his ribs. Stunned, he backed away as Birdman, did a jumping back kick to his chest. Smashing against the controls of the station, Keith growled "Alright tough guy, let's do this".

Birdman ran outside and jumped on top of one of the turbines of the station. Striking a karate stance, he beckoned Keith who accepted as he jumped on top as well. No words were spoken as the two stared heatedly at one another. At last, Keith made his move.

Charging at the man, he attempted to side kick his mask. This was countered B. Man dodged to the left, grasped his leg out of mid air and tossed him aside. Keith caught himself as he went into a roll. Looking up, he saw that B. Man was already upon him. B. Man then began to axe kick at Keith, who settled on rolling away, the kicks barely missing his head. This continued for a few more moments, kicking and dodge until Keith rolled forward into , catching him off guard. Jumping up, he double front kicked him in the chest, and then tornado kicked him in the jaw.

"That's it, kill him!! Make him suffer" ZETA cheered, wanting more combat.

Keith tried for a spear strike to the beck, but was thwarted as grasped his chop, went underneath, and palm shirked Keith three times in the chest. Not done, he grasped his neck, lifted him up, and chocked slammed him onto the metal turbine. Keith countered with a kick to his head, forcing him off.

Jumping up, round housed Keith in the neck, followed with an outside crescent kick and trying to finish with a lunge attack. Keith blocked the lunge, kneed him in the gut and then head butted him.

Backing away from each other, tried for a sweep kick, but Keith jumped over it and grasped 's head, and slammed it into his knee. Not done, he went for a front kick, which was caught by . Predicting this, he brought his other leg up, and nailed him in the jaw with a back flip kick. Landing it, he quickly did a hook kick to his side. Falling off the turbine, landed in a heap.

"Hyyyaaa" Keith roared as he leaped upwards, with his fist back to nail his back in. But failed as recovered, and rolled away and side kicking Keith away from him. Keith flipped back up, and blocked two punches, a front kick and countered with a hook to the side. Not done, he quickly jabbed his chest twice, and then windmill kicked his face.

"You can't beat me, whoever the hell you are," Keith said, as he quickly struck a fighting pose. The masked man growled as he faced Keith firmly. His glowing red retinal eyes shifted to a sickly yellow.

"What the…" Keith thought.

then came out of nowhere and bear clawed Keith hard, knocking him into another turbine. Coughing up blood, he looked up in shock. "How did he get so strong suddenly?" he gasped.

-------

Chris had collected a more powerful rifle at the warehouse, which he had used to quickly kill the machine gunner. After that, they had managed to kill a few more that foolishly chose to come running in like mad men, which seemed appropriate for the time. Now running alongside the cliff walls, with many ladders set up; the watched as more locals shouted orders at one another.

Several of them began to toss sticks of dynamite at them. However, most ended up blowing up in their face, thanks to Chris's marksmen skill. He opted to stay on the ground level covering, whilst Joe and Sheva rushed up the small paths towards the camp on the other side.

Joe fired twice into a man's chest, and then kicked him into his companions. One had been holding lit dynamite, but he was quickly dealt with in a big boom.

Sheva cut two in the sides, and then punched another that came at her with a shovel. Grasping the shovel, she struck the two behind her in the jaw. Taking advantage, she tossed the shovel into the hands of one of them men, and spin kicked him into his friend, forcing them off the cliff.

Below, Chris aimed through the sights of Dragunov SVD rifle. Firing once, he hit one that was trying to toss a hatchet at Joe's head. Aiming down, he fired once more at one that was trying to drop a crate on top of Sheva. A bolt from a crossbow flew past his head. Using the scope, he found the enemy as he reloaded, and was about to fire again; when Chris quickly shot him through the right eye.

"C'mon Chris, move it" Joe shouted as he fired his machine gun into the chest of a Giant Majini. Ducking under his heavy punch, Joe brought up his combat knife, and stabbed him three times in the chest. Jamming the knife further with each step, he front kicked the man away before trying to punch his face. Giant Majini caught his punch, and started to squeeze his knuckles.

Joe gagged in pain as he struggled to get his hand free. It felt like the bones in his front knuckles were being crushed to pieces. Help did arrive though as.

"Heeya" Sheva shouted as she announced her presences with a kick to the mans neck, forcing him to let go of Joe. Backing away, Joe recovered as he side kicked the man hard in the stomach, forcing him to back to the edge of the cliff. Giant Majini struggled to maintain his balance as he used his arms in a circular motion to keep from falling, but this proved useless as Sheva silently removed her pistol from it's holster, and fired into his skull. Lost concentration, Giant Majini fell off the cliff to his death.

"You guys alright," Chris asked as he rushed up the two, knowing well that had been a struggle.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Knuckles are just hurting abit" Joe sighed as he massaged his right hand.

Sheva didn't respond as she glanced back in the direction they had just come from. Her thoughts drifted to Keith as he ran after the masked man that was with Irving, who fled with that woman. Was he alright? Dead like Alpha team, or had he…

"Sheva" Chris asked, snapping her out of her thoughts. Looking away, she muttered, "I'm alright". Chris nodded, still worried as he said "Sit tight, while me and Joe move this container". Joe and Chris both heaved as they together pushed the heavy container blocking the cliff walls out of the way. As the container fell out of the way, the three quickly started to rush towards a small camp that had been set up, with a large rock formation in the center of the cliff, that had several small metal structures set up. As they headed for the cliff side, the screech of a million bats went off, as above them; dozens of bats flew off into the sky. "What" Chris asked in awe at the sight? The honking of an oncoming truck snapped him out of his stare, as he stared down the cliff to see a large truck heading at them, being driven by a nut job.

Traveling at such high speed was ill advised, as the driver found out quickly as he slid the truck to a halt, blocking the cliff, and killing himself upon impact.

The group exchanged looks before nodding. Approaching the front seat, they could indeed see the driver with a bloody forehead, leaning on the controls. This became evident as the rear of the truck slowly began to slide open. In it, breathed an unknown creature as it heaved heavily from eagerness. The eagerness to kill that is…

It could fight it no more, as it reared its hideous face in a roar as it stuck out its head into the sunlight. Climbing on top of the truck, the others could see what it was. It resembled a large mutated-overgrown Bat with an insect's thorax as a tail with several legs attached to the tail. This was probably the result of gene splicing done on a bat used in conjunction with Progenitor virus researched by Umbrella and TriCell.

"What is that" Chris demanded as he and the others backed away in shock.

"Popokarimu" Sheva awed in shock. The creature known as Popokarimu, screeched as it took off into the skies, flapping it's heavy wings and keeping its thorax bunged up to avoid it getting in the way.

"I'm not sure what that thing is doing here. But whatever it is, I'm sure Irving is responsible for it" Joe shouted as he aimed at Popokarimu, and let loose a barrage of bullets. Chris joined in on his scoped rifle, and Sheva duel wildeing her pistol and submachine gun. Loud pings, as the combined bullets seemed to be richocheting off the armored skin. However, when they started to hit it's fleshy underside, it showed weakness.

Chris, opting to take advantege of its weaknes; fired at the pink flesh. As he shot it a eighth time, it finally collapsed to the dusty ground. On it's side, Popokarimu kicked and struggled to get up. Joe hopped over the creatures face as he took aim at the pink flesh, and fired a whole clip into it's side. The creature wasn't about to go out yet, as it quickly got up and reared it's thorax back once more, whilst giving the three a look of death.

"When it's curled up like that, we can't hit its weak spot. Run" Joe shouted, as he took off running away Popokarimu, the other two in tow. Popokarimu quickly skittered after them, as he took a powerful swipe at Chris's back, sending him flying into one of the metal structures. Chris groaned as he tried to get to his feet.

"Chris" Sheva shouted as she turned, and stared at the monster, backing away slowly. The monster swipe with one of its wings, but Sheva ducked under the blow as she dived aside, past Chris. Luckily, the monster ignored him as it went after the other's.

"Gahh" Joe cried as he was hit, this time towards the edge of the cliff. Grabbing on, he struggled to pull himself up. Sheva ran to his aid, as she grasped his hands, and yanked him back up. "Dodge" Joe shouted as he shoved Sheva aside, and did so himself to avoid Popokarimu crushing them with it's throax.

Chris moaned as he tried to get to his feet, but was having trouble doing so. As he tried to feel for a spot to support himself, his hand bumped into something. Looking down, he saw a small cyclinder proximity mine. Grasping it, he muttered "Merchant, you beautiful son of a bitch". Forcing himself up, he dragged his rifle as he tried to catch up to the others.

Joe and Sheva turned and fired twice into the creatures armored head, but was dimissed as Popokarimu ignored the bullets. Turning around, they aimed to fire again, only too…

*CLICK*

*CLICK*

"You have to be shitting me" Joe shouted bitterly. Both were out of bullets!! Oh ho, they were so screwed!!!

BAM!!!

Popokarimu flinched as it felt a rifle shell enter it's flesh side. Turning around, it glared at Chris as it started towards him. Chris, smirked as he took this moment to take out the proximity mine. Activating it, he tossed it at Popokarimu. It landed squarley on it's forehead. Chris smirked as he aimed at the mine, and…

*BAM*!!

*BOOM*!!

The mine exploded as blood flew wildely from Popokarimu. It wailed loudly as it shook its head in a crazed frenzy. Glaring hatefully at the three humans, it flew up past them and into the air. Turning around, it charged straight down at the one responsible for the boom…Chris.

Chris attmepted to retaliate by fireing two bullets into it's eyes from his pistol. It ignored the pain as it charged down at Chris. "Oh shit" he muttered as he raised his arms to block when…

*BOOM*!!

This time, it did react as a .50 caliber slug entered it's forehead, causing it to lose focus as it flew past Chris and the others, smake into the truck. The truck groaned as it titled over the side of the cliff, taking Popokarimu with it. Schreeching all the way down, it roared as the truck exploded, the flames consuming it's body.

Chris was stunned. Who shot that last bullet that did it in? Turning around in time, he saw as a sineged Keith hopped down from the high cliffs as he dusted himself off. Droping the now empty .50 AE Desert Eagle, he kicked it off the cliff. "That guy was tough, whoever he was" Keith sighed as he dusted himself off.

"Are you alright, what happened" Sheva asked concerned.

"I…" Keith started, but was interrupted by the schreeching of tires. Turning to the left, they all saw as a BSAA Transporation jeep arrived on scene. Driving it, was Delta Team's Dave Johnson. "You guy's, get in" he called.

"I'll explain on the way what happened" Keith said, as he quickly got into back with Chris and Sheva, whilst Joe sat in the passenger seat. Laying next to the machine gun, he watched silently as they pulled away from the cliffs, and heading towards the savannahs…

(A/N: Okay then, we're off to fight Ndesu, the grampa El gigante. I was abit disappointed when you only fight one in the whole friggin game. But oh well. I'm off to go and determine how big Wesker's ego is….)


End file.
